fermes les yeux, ne vois plus que mon âme
by Sylphina
Summary: Syaoran se rend tous les matins a la piscine de sa richisime ecole pour penser seul... mais ce matin, il y a une fille !! S+S *terminé! * >.
1. Une naissance au soleil

iNote de l'auteure !! ^_ ^   
Cette histoire ne suit pas du tout celle de Sakura, mais elle garde nos personnages préférés ! ;)   
Bonne lecture, et je vous en supplit, envoyez-moi vos commentaires à chibisylphie@yahoo.fr !!! Si je me rend compte que mon histoire n'est pas lut, je ne perderai pas mon temps dessus ^ ^" Oh et j'ai peut-être exagérée avec le PG-13, mais je ne prends pas de chance ! Désolée si c'est bourré de faute -_-"  
Bonne lecture !!!!! -xxxxxxx-   
------------------------------------------  
  
  
.:: Ferme les yeux, ne voit plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 1: Une naissance au soleil   
  
  
  
Syaoran referma la porte de son casier et mis sa serviette autour de son cou. Il marcha calmement vers la piscine intérieure, se réveillant peu à peu. Depuis qu'il étudiait à l'école de renommé mondiale Takymoto, il prenait tout les matins une heure de son temps pour venir nager. La piscine était toujours vide, peu de personnes étant debout à cette heure, ce qui convenait à Syaoran. De nature assez réservé, il préferait la solitude qu'il trtouvait plus relaxante. Il en était à sa dernière année à Takymoto, ce qui le désolait un peu. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter cette école pour l'université, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. En passant par les douches, il vit du coin de l'oeil son reflet dans le miroir. Lui ne voyait pas pourquoi tant de filles l'ennuyait en le poursuivant, mais c'était évident. Ses yeux chocolatés donnait une profondeur à son regard. Ses cheveux bruns toujours dépeignés lui donnait même un look de mauvais garçon. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de l'école, et avait conduit son équipe à la victoire plus d'une fois. Studieux et sportif, un match parfais. Il était plutôt grand, tout près de six pieds, et était musclé dut à l'entrainement des arts martiaux qu'il suivait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il avait le teint un peu plus foncé que la moyenne et lorsqu'il souriait (dans de rares occasions), il était irrésitible. Mais les filles ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas attiré par l'autre sexe non plus, mais disons que le côté superficielle des filles l'énervait. S'il tombait amoureux un jour - car cela n'était jamais arrivé -, ce serait avec une fille qui ne lui courrait pas après et qui serait parfaite à ses yeux.   
Syaoran jeta sa serviette sur un banc et se dirigea vers la piscine en s'étirant. La piscine avait d'avantage l'air d'une piscine d'hotal que d'une d'école. Elle était entourée de plantes et se trouvait dans une salle entirèrement murée par des vitres. Tien n'était plus beau aux yeux de Syaoran que le lever du soleil qui donnait des tons orangés à l'eau. Mais ce matin, c'était différent. Rien ne serait aussi beau.   
Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'eau.   
Syaoran soupira, déçu. En 4 ans, il avait partagé la piscine deux fois. Normalement la piscine était fermée à cette heure, mais Syaoran connaissait le responsable, qui lui ouvrait la porte. Alors comment cette personne était-elle arrivée ici ?!   
Il décida d'y aller quand même, puisqu'il avait besoin de se détendre. Le soleil s'annonçait déjà : peut-être que sa beauté lui changerait les idées ? Il plongea dans l'eau tiède et salée et nagea un peu, voyant du coin de l'oeil que l'autre personne se dirigeait vers le bord. Il remonta à la surface et se retourva face à.. une fille.   
- Ma chance, grogna Syaoran, se demandant si elle était une groupie.   
Mais la fille ne semblait pas se soucier de lui, elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Elle se leva et regarda le ciel. Elle mit une main en haut de ses yeux, comme s'il faisait soleil.   
- Bonjour, salua Syaoran, la trrouvant étrange. Comment es-tu entré ?   
- Je savais bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un plongé, répondit la fille en rigolant. Monsieur To m'a laissé entré. Tu es celui qui s'occupe de la piscine ?   
- Non, mais j'ai l'habitude de venir ici tous les matins, on m'ouvre la porte.  
- Oh ! Alors je pile sur tes heures de moment intimes ! Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en riant.   
Elle s'assit sur le bord de la piscine et leva de nouveau la tête vers les fenêtres. Syaoran la regarda un moment. Il devait admettre qu'ele était exactement sa définition de " belle " : des longs cheveux couleur miel, des yeux incroyablement émeraudes, un visage doux et enjoué, une bonne grandeur et des courbes.. là où il le faut. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui était étrange d'elle, et Syaoran l'attrtibuait au fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas regarder dans les yeux, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.   
- Je m'apelle Syaoran, finit-il par dire en nageant vers elle. Je suis en terminal. Toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.   
- Je viens d'arriver à Hong Kong, répondit la fille en se tournant vers lui. Je m'apelle Sakura ! Je suis en terminal moi aussi.  
- Ah oui ? Je te croyais plus jeune.   
- Je le suis, j'ai sauté deux années, répliqua Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.   
Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Syaoran lui accorda un rare sourit, touché sans savoir pourquoi.   
- Quel heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'immense horloge. Le soleil va-t-il betôt se lever ? Ça doit être si beau  
- Il est presque 5heures trentes, répondit Syaoran, se demandant pourquoi elle le demandait puisque que l'horloge numérique était si grosse. le soleil devrait se lever bientôt   
Sakura sourit, satisfaite. Elle mit ses jambes dans l'eau et s'amusa à faire des remous, arrosant de temps à autres Syaoran. Elle se tourna vers lui de nouveau et le regarda longuement.  
- Syaoran, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas dans l'équipe de soccer ?  
- Oui, répondit Syaoran. Je suis le capitaine.  
- Vraiment ? Je suis allé au match d'hier ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais capitaine.   
- Bah pourtant il y a un grand "C" sur mon maillot, rigola Syaoran en e grattant la tête, confus. Tiens, le soleil arrive.  
- Possible, je n'ai pas vu. Je suis aveugle, tu sais ?   
Syaoran leva la tête, surpris, choqué. Elle lui sourit.   
- Menfin, pas complètement. Il y a des jours où je vois, d'autres non. Chance que j'ai, je te vois un peu aujourd'hui ! Et tu n'es pas mal, rigola Sakura, je comprends pourquoi on m'a parlé de toi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une de tes fans !   
- Mais comment peux-tu être aveugle !? Que fais-tu ici ?!   
- J'étudies, que veux-tu faire d'autre que ça dans une école ? Mais je suis une petite futée ! C'est déjà beau, j'ai hâte de voir lorsque le soleil sera là !   
Syaoran la regarda, encor sous le choc. Puis, il se plaça devant elle et lui tendit la main.   
- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. On a toujours besoin d'amis quand on est nouveau.   
Sakua lui serra la main avec entrain.  
- Je commence à me demander si je ne me suis pas trtompé de Syaoran ! Tu es beau comme un dieu, comme on m'a dit, mais on m'a juré que tu étais froid et renfermé.  
- Pas avec mes amis, répondit Syaoran. 


	2. Le soleil se lève sur une véritée

.:: Ferme les yeux, ne voit plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 2: Le soleil se lève sur une véritée   
  
Sakura plongea et nagea en papillon pour surveiller le ciel. Syaoran s'amusait à plonger pas très loin en faisant quelques figures acrobatiques. Le silence était entrecoupé par le rire crystallin de Sakura et le bruit de l'eau.  
- Le voilà qui montre le bout de son nez ! S'exclama Sakura. Kawaii !   
- Kawaquoi ?!   
- Kawaii, c'est du japonais, répondit Sakura en nageant vers le bord pour pouvoir regarder le soleil.   
- Je savais bien que tu avais un accent ! Tu es japonaise ?   
- Oui.   
- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?   
Sakura le regarda, en cherchant visiblement ses mots. Elle retourna son attention au soleil.   
- Pour que mon frère n'ai pas à me mettre en foyer d'acceuil en attendant de me payer une chirurgie. Notre mère est morte quand j'étais petite, et mon père est mort il y a deux mois. Papa n'avait pas de testament, on a tout perdu. Mon frère tiens beaucoup à mon opération, mais c'est trop cher, il n'a pas l'argent. J'allais être mise en foyer pour qu'il ai déjà moins à payer mais j'ai refuser et j'ai fugué. Il n'aura pas à payer mon opération si je ne suis pas là c'est logique !   
Syaoran la regarda, surpris. Comment est-ce qu'une gamine de 15 ans pouvait-elle avoir un tel coeur, une telle sagesse ?   
- Où vis-tu ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le soleil.   
- Ici et là. J'ai une amie qui me laisse dormir dans son salon.   
- Prend une chambre ici   
- Trop cher. Je n'ai pas asser d'argent pour me permettre ce luxe.   
- Viens avec moi alors. J'ai une chambre de trop, mon colocataire a gradué il y a deux mois.   
- Je garde l'invitation.   
Ils regardèrent en silence le soleil qui se lève, puis nagèrent avant de se diriger vers le cours. Syaoran attendit Sakura à la sortie des vestiaires, inquiet. Sakura sortit et lui sourit tendrment, lui faisant monter le sang aux joues.   
- Quel est ton premier cour ?   
- Anglais   
- Tu veux que je t'y conduise ?   
- Non, je veut manger ! J suis morte de faim ! Et puis le cour ne commence pas avant deux heures!   
- Alors laisse-moi t'ammener à un resto que tiens mon ami.   
- Na, pas l'temps, conduit moi plutôt à la cafétéria !  
- Suis-moi !  
Elle passa son bras sous le sien et marcha avec lui. Il allait l'enlever lorsqu'il se souvint que sa vue n'était pas bonne et qu'elle risquait de tomber.   
- Ça ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle lisait ses pensées. je vois plutôt bien aujourd'hui mais disons que s'il y a un obstacle je vais être la première à foncer dessus !   
- Tu n'as pas de lunettes ? Demanda Syaoran en la guidant dans l'école   
- Si, mais ce sont de vrais fonds de bouteilles ! Je suis horrible avec ! Mon frère n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner en disant qu'il avait hâte de me faire opérer pour que je puisse cesser d'avoir l'air d'un rat de bibliothèque !   
Syaoran sourit puis la regarda. Comment faisait-elle pour garder un si bon moral alors que sa vie ne semblait pas être un paradis ?! Elle en parlait avec un tel désinvolte, comme si ce n'était qu'une petite chose. Pourtant, si Syaoran était aveugle, il serait inquiet et déprimé. Mais pas elle, apparement. br  
- Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser dérpimée par des ennuis pour lesquels on ne peut rien faire, souffla Sakura. Et s'il y a une chose que je déteste honnêtement, c'est la pitié. Je ne suis pas malheureuse, pourquoi les autres devraient-ils l'être pour moi ?!   
Elle sourit à Syaoran, qui la regarda, feignant d'être offusqué.   
- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un don pour lire les pensées ?   
- Peut-être bien ! Rigola Sakura. Fait attention à ce que tu penses !   
Syaoran sourit puis ouvrit la porte de la cafétéria.   
- Et voilà madame ! Tu arrives à temps, la file n'est pas trop longue !   
Sakura approuva en allant se joindre ux étudiants afamés. Syaoran repèra Eriol, son meilleur ami et cousin, assis avec sa petite amie. Ils le saluèrent et lui fit signe de les rejoindre, ce que Syaoran fit.   
- Tiens tiens, Syaoran Li avec une fille ! C'est nouveau ! Tu n'es pas aux hommes finalement !  
- Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités, Eriol ! grogna Syaoran. J'ai rencontré Sakura à la piscine, elle est génial quand même, pour une fille. Vous la connaissez ?   
- Non ! Non on ne la connaît pas, répondit Tomoyo en décochant un coup de pied discret à son amoureux qui allait répondre. Oh Syaoran ce n'est pas ton entraineur là-bas qui te fais signe ?   
Syaoran se retourna et sourit.   
- Oui, c'est lui ! Je dois y aller ! à plus tard les tourteraux !   
Il alla le rejoindre en courant. Tomoyo regarda Sakura, qui venait tout juste de les appercevoir.   
- Pourquoi tu as dit qu'on ne connaissait pas Sakura? Demanda Eriol à voix basse. C'est ta cousine et ta meilleure amie, non ?   
- Oui mais c'est aussi ma chance de les mettre ensemble !!! Laisse-moi faire, Eriol.   
- Bonjour vous deux ! Vous connaissez Syaoran ?!   
Tomoyo eu une moue déçue qui fut vite remplacer par une sourire diabolique.   
- Oui, il me disait ce qu'il pense de toi !   
- Ah oui ? Il a dit quoi ? Demanda Sakura, les joues roses, attentive  
- Si je te le dis, promets-moi de ne pas lui dire que tu nous connaîs ! Comme ça je pourrai te dire ce qu'il croit de toi !   
Eriol sourit. C'était bien Tomoyo de sortir des choses de plans.   
- Promis ! Ça me va ! Se sera notre secret ! Alors, il a dit quoi ?   
Tomoyo lui raconta, fière d'elle. Avec de la chance, ça ne prendrait que quelques temps pour qu'ils soient ensemble !   
  
  
En se changeant le lendemain, Syaoran se surpris à esperer que Sakura soit là. Il devait admettre que pour une fille, elle était pas mal. Il était loin d'être amoureux d'elle, mais il l'aimait bien. Passer du temps avec elle était différent, confortable, relaxant. Il se dirigea vers la piscine en dépeignant ses cheveux. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit en la voyant sate sur place en esseyant d'attraper une planche flottante   
- Bonjour toi   
- Syaoran ! S'exclama Sakura, visiblement folle de joie. Viens m'aider j'arrive pas à la prendre !   
Syaoran alla la rejoindre. Il leva le bras et lui donna l'objet qu'elle convoitait. Elle le prit, vexée.   
- C'est mieux d'être petite tu sauras.   
Syaoran sourit et la regarda aller dans l'eau.  
- C'est pas dangeureux de venir te baigner ici toute seule ?  
- Mère poule !   
- J'ai pas envie d'arriver un matin et de voir flotter ton cadavre bleu. On pourrait m'accuser de meurtre.   
- Na, ils verront bien que tu n'es pas asser futé pour ça !   
- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?!   
-Tant pis, j'me fera mettre en prison ! Viens ici que je t'étrangle !   
- Que de violence !   
- Tu devrais venir plus tard, avec les autres. C'est plus sécuritaire, non ?   
- En fait tout ce que tu veux c'est retrouver la piscine pour toi tout seul.   
Syaoan la rejoignit en nageant.  
- Non, j'aime beaucoup lorsque tu es là. Tu m'intéresses.   
Sakura sourit, surprise.   
- Tu me dragues ?!   
- Je n'oserais jamais. Tu m'intéresses en tant qu'individu, Sakura.   
- Et ça veut dire ...?   
- Que je veut tout simplement être avec toi pour ce que tu es, mon amie.   
- Qui a dit que j'étais ton amie ?!   
- Moi.  
- Ça me semble une bonne réponse, rigola Sakura en se promenant aux alentours, accôté contre la planche.   
- Sakura, tu ne crois pas que ton frère doit être mort d'inquiètude ?   
- Non, je lui ai laissé un mot.   
- Il doit quand même être inquiet. Même moi déjà si tu partais demain et que tu disparaissais, je serais mort d'inquiètude.   
- Mère poule !   
Syaoran rigola.   
- Peut-être.   
- On se connaît depuis deux jours et tu t'inquiètes déjà pour moi ? br  
- Oui. Parce que tu es la fille la plus intriguante m attirante que j'ai recontré. Hey, en forme pour une petite course ?   
Sakura approuva. Ils se placèrent et plongèrent en fonçant. Syaoran fut foudroyé par Sakura. Elle le tint en haleine tout le long, derrière lui de quelques centimètres seulement. Sakura lui accorda la victoire en riant. Il s'asit sur le rebord, sous le choc.   
- Mais c'est fou, tu nages à une vitesse incroyable pour une fille !   
- Je suis sportive, c'est tout.  
Syaoran eu un large sourire.  
- Tu sais que tu es une fille parfaite ?!   
Sakura rougit et elle se cacha dans l'eau, esperant qu'il ne voit pas ses joues rouges. 


	3. Une façon d'un peu plus près se respirer

.:: Ferme les yeux, ne voit plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 3: Une façon d'un peu plus près se respirer le coeur   
  
Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant une semaine, Syaoran se dépècha pour aller à la piscine. Il se changea en vitesse et alla vers a grande salle vitrée. Il trouva Sakura endormie sur un banc, tout emitouflée dans une couverture de laine. Surpris, il alla la trouver. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la secoua doucement pour la réveillée. Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux. "Un ange ?!"  
- Hey, bonjour ! murmura Syaoran. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!  
- Ah Syaoran ! s'exclama Sakura en le reconnaissant, les joues roses. J'ai dormit ici   
- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa serviette près d'elle   
- Hier soir je suis venue chercher mon bracelet que j'avais oublié dans mon casier et j'ai perdu la vue. J'ignorais s'il restait des gens alolrs j'ai barré la porte et je suis venue m'installer ici.   
Syaoran sourit, amusé par sa ruse.   
- Tu viens nager ? Tu as dût profiter de la piscine cette nuit !   
- Et comment ! C'était extra de nager à la lumière la lune !   
Syaoran approuva en plongeant. Il refit surface et lui tendit la main   
- Viens, c'est chaud !   
Sakura approuva. Elle se déshabilla, ayant garder son maillot sur elle, et le rejoignit. Ils nagèrent un peu et se poursuivirent sous l'eau avant d'aller s'assoire dans les marches de la piscine, une nouvelle habitude.   
- Alors, comment tu trouves l'école jusqu'à maintenant ?   
- Acceuillante, répondit Sakura en lui souriant. Mais c'est dur, je dois étudier beaucoup et je n'ai pas toujours la forme.   
Syaoran lui sourit tendrement. En quelques jours à peine, elle l'avait conquis au plus profond de lui même. Par sa beauté oui, mais pour tout le reste. Il adorait l'entendre rire, la tête renversée. Sa douce voix, ses mimiques d'enfants, ses idées colorés, son côté si fragile mais en même temps si fort. Tout chez elle lui plaisait, il ne lui avait pas encor trouvé de défaut. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait un tel effet. Sakura se leva lentement et descendit calmement avant de plonger sous l'eau. Syaoran la regarda faire, le coeur fou. Elle revint à la surface comme s'il elle venait de penser à quelque chose.   
- Syaoran, tu pourrais m'aider ?   
- À faire quoi ?   
- Je dois apprendre un bout de théatre pour le cours de français, tu sais ?   
- Oui, bien sur, l'extrait. Qu'as-tu pigé ?   
- Cyrano De Bergerac... je ne sais pas encor qui décidera de faire mon Cyrano, mais je veux être prête et connaître le texte de la belle Roxane, sa cousine.   
- Je connais la pièce, oui, approuva Syaoran. Je suppose que tu n'as pas de Christian non plus ?   
Sakura rigola   
- Non, l'extrait du balcon commence là où Cyrano prend la place de Chistian, et arrête à la réplique du baiser.   
- Dommage, je vais laisser tomber l'idée d'être Christian alors ! Mais puisque les trois classes sont mixées, je peut être ton Cyrano si tu veux !   
- Génial ! Oh merci Syaoran ! S'exclama Sakura en se jetant à son cou, faisant rougir Syaoran d'un rouge tomate. Je serai donc ta Roxane et toi mon Cyrano ! Il va falloir que tu "Délabyrinthe tes sentiments" !  
- Et toi que tu joues les idiotes naives ! Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ? Demanda Syaoran en se disant qu'il ne devit pas bouger ni rien penser vu leur proximité et le peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient.   
- Ne te moque pas de Roxane, Cyrano était trop parfais pour déguiser ses sentiments ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir que les lettres étaient de lui et non pas de Christian ?!   
Sakura le lâcha - elle le serrait toujours - et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Syaoran se surpris à vouloir l'attirer contre lui, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser ses joues.   
- Peu importe, elle l'a sur à la fin, le jour de la morrt de Cyrano. N'empèche vous les filles, vous exagérez. Dès qu'un homme vous dit des belles chose,s vous tomber sous le charme !   
- Quoi ?! Si tu savais le nombre de prétendant que j'ai !!!   
- Tu ne craques pour aucun d'eux ? Tu n'as pas de petit ami ?   
- Non, j't'attend ! S'exclama Sakura en lui pinçant la joue, le taquinant. Elle se détourna en riant et plongea. Syaoran resta pétrifié, les joues en feux, le sang bouillant. Sa tête lui criait que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'elle le taquinait, mais son coeur ne l'entendait, occupé à bondir tout partout. Et c'est là qu'il sut - où qu'il accepta, peut-être le savait-il avant- qu'il était amoureux d'elle.   
  
Eriol entra dans les vestiaires et trouva Syaoran sous la douche, en train de se faire un vigoureux shampoing, l'air furieux.   
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon vieux ? Demanda Eriol, surpris, en se changeant.   
- Rien, grogna Syaoran en se tournant dans sa petite cabine, vexé.   
- T'as vu ta tête ? Ça ne peu pas être rien ! Aller raconte !   
- Tu sais, cette fille, Sakura... je suis amoureux d'elle, Eriol ! Elle était là ce matin, et elle nageait et j'ai accepté d'être Cyrano avec elle et elle m'a drahué en rigolant mais...enfin, tu comprends ? br  
- Pas tout à fait, disons que tes explications n'étaient pas ce qu'on peu appeler "cohérentes" mais je omprend. Comme ça tu craques pour elle ?   
- Complètement, souffla syaoran avant de se mettre la tête sous la champlure.   
Eriol sourit diaboliquement. C'est Tomoyo qui allait être contente !   
  
Tomoyo ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sakura, qui sursautta.   
- Sakura, Syaoran est là, reste plnaqué ! Souffla sa meilleure amie en riant.   
Sakura rougit et approuva. C'était le deuxième soir qu'il venait et où Tomoyo revenait lui raconter qu'il avait parlé d'elle. Elle était bien consciente que ce n'était pas tout à fait juste de jouer dans son dos de la sorte, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle devait admettre qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, il était devenu en 8 jours un ami extraordinaire. Elle se coucha sur le ventre et fixa le téléphone. Elle passait ainsi des soirées entière à ce demander si elle devait Touya. Syaoran lui avait conseillé de le faire, mais d'attendre un bon moment. Syaoran l'écoutait toujours, elle adorait se confier à lui, le voir réfléchir à ce qui lui ferait le moins mal, comment elle pouvait se sentir mieux. Elle réalisa soudain que s'ils voulaient répéter pour leur extrtait, elle ne pourrait pas l'ammener ici ! Il comprendrait vite qu'elle connaît en fait Tomoyo et Eriol ( puisque celui passait ses soirées et parfois ses nuits chez sa douce ). Elle se rongea les ongles en attendant qu'il parte pour parler à ses deux amis. 


	4. La noyade de Sakura

.:: Ferme les yeux, ne voit plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 4 : La noyade de Sakura   
  
Tomoyo réfléchissait, sa tête appuyée contre le bas du ventre d'Eriol qui lui caressait les cheveux.   
- Tu crois que c'est mal ce qu'on fait, Eriol ? On ment à Syaoran en lui disant qu'on ne la connaît pas et elle lui ment aussi !  
- Mais non. On lui cache quelque chose pour lui ammener sur un plateau d'argent celle qu'il veut.   
Tomoyo sourit   
- J'aime cette façon de voir les choses, elle me fait sentir mieux. Je vais confectionner des vêtements à Sakura !   
- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?   
- Il faut qu'elle lui fasse perdre la tête.   
- On veut qu'ils soient ensemble, pas qu'elle tombe enceinte ! Et puis ils se recontrent toujours à la piscine, elle n'est pas très habillée dès le départ !   
- J'vais lui faire un paréo... fais-moi confiance   
- Oh mais j'te fais confiance, mon amour !   
Tomoyo leva la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Il se pencha et lui accorda ùn baiser avant de sourire.   
- Tomoyo, les caméras que tu as sortis...   
- Je ne sais pas encor, Eriol, je n'ai pas décidé... murmura Tomoyo en regardant les caméras qui traînait sur la table.   
  
Syaoran se dépècha à enlever ses pantalons et faillit tomber en plein visage. Il se dirigea vers la piscine, ravi de la voir. Il arriva dans la piscine et chercha des yeux son amie. Il fut déçu de ne pas la voir là. Bougon, il alla porter sa serviette sur le bord lorsqu'il vu celle de Sakura sur le banc, là où elle le mettait toujours. Soucieux, il fronça le yeux et regarda autours pour la chercher. Il apprçut alors un éclat doré dans l'eau et souris : elle nageait sous l'eau, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas salué et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais en y regardant bien, Syaoran remarqua que non seulement elle n'avançait mais qu'en plus elle ne bougeait pas. Son corps se mit à trembler de panique et son coeur commença à s'énerver. Il n'entendait plus que son pouls qui s'affolait. Le corps de Sakura se tourna lentement et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres ouvertes qu'il sauta à l'eau. Poussé par la force surhumaine de l'adrénaline, il l'empoigna et la sortie de l'eau en une minute. Il l'étendit sur le dos et mit un flotteur sous sa tête. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?! Il se pencha pour écouter sa respiration et sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsque son cerveau lui cria qu'elle n'avait plus de respiration. Terrorisé, il chercha son poignet et tâta son pouls, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il tenta de se calmer en se répétant qu'il devait faire la respiration atrificielle, qu'elle n'était pas morte, qu'il y avait encor de l'espoir. Il joignit ses mains et hésita un instant à les mettre sur Sakura, se demandant stupidement si s'était un geste vicieux. Il chassa ses pensées idiotes et posa les mains sur elle. Il compta en pompant sur son corps glacial avant de se pecher et de souffler dans entre les lèvres bleutés de Sakura.   
Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourrir !  
Il s'y prit plus de cinq fois avant que Sakura ne s'étouffe et ne commence à tousser. Syaoran courrut chercher une chaudière qui était près d'eux et la plaça près d'elle. Il l'aida à s'assoire et Sakura se tourna vers la chaudière pour s'y vider l'estomac à grands hoquets. Son sauveteur rampa jusqu'au banc pour aller chercher leurs serviettes et ses vêtements et revint près de Sakura, qui sanglotait maintenant, toujours penchée dans le sceau. Il l'habrilla pour qu'elle se réchauffe, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se leva et courrut dans les vestiaires. Il chercha avec panique de quoi la couvrir, de peur qu'elle ne meurt de nouveau, cette fois d'hypothermie. Il trouva des grosses couvertures de laine de secours. Il les prit toutes, n'ayant pas encor retrouver ses esprits, et retourna près de Sakura. Il la couvrit et lui frotta énergétiquement le dos. Elle repoussa la chaudière t s'essuya la bouche sur un mouchoir qu'elle avait dans son sac que Syaoran avait aussi apporter près d'elle sans raison. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, sans cesser de sangloter. Il avait l'air absent, déconnecté de la réalité. Il pleurait mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ses larmes roulants sur ses joues blèmes. Il frisonnait mais continuait de la frotter pour qu'elle retrouve sa température normal.   
Sakura était glacée, elle était secouée par des frissons qui lui donnaient des crampes tant ils étaient violents. Elle sentait toutefois la chaleur se communiquer à elle avec les efforts de Syaoran. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, à le réconforter : sa gorge était brûlée. Elle finit par réussir à levée sa main anormalement blanche et à caresser sa joue tendrement. Il finit par lever les yeux vers elle, ses yeux larmoyants. Sakura posa son autre main sur son autre joue pour qu'il la regarde. Syaoran s'agenouilla et sourit enfin, comme soulagé.   
- Tu n'es pas morte... ma Sakura, tu es vivante.. tu n'es pas morte.. je t'ai sauvé... oh Sakura !   
Il l'étreignit avec force, l'étouffant presque. Il pleura silencieusement dans son cou en la tenant contre lui. Sakura se laissa faire avant de passer une des couvertures autour de lui, lui signifiant de prendre soin de lui aussi. Syaoran l'embrassa sur les joues, secoué âr le soulagement. Il l'aida à se lever en lui caressant les cheveux.   
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Finit-il par demander enr etrouvant sa tête.   
Sakura tenta de lui dire mai elle s'étouffa. Syaoran lui massa le dos.   
- Ne dis rien alors. On va aller chercher tes vêtements et tu viendras avec moi chercher les miens. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais nous, dans notre vestiaires, nous avons un grand séchoir près des douches, asser chaud. Tu pourras t'y sècher avec te t'habiller, continua Syaoran en la voyant secouer la tête.   
Ils ramssèrent leur chose et Syaoran prit la chaudière qui était plus remplie par l'eau salée qu'elle aait avalée que par son déjeuner. Il la vida dans les toilettes de dames pendant que Sakura ouvrait son casier en reniflant ses dernières larmes. Il la rejoind, les joues roses. Il était dans le vestiaire des filles après tout ! Elle se tourna vers lui, son linge serré contre elle, et lui prit la main pour aller avec lui à celui des garçons. Syaoran la conduisit au séchoir où il la laissa se sècher en toute intimitié. Il attendit patiemment dans la salle de bain où il s'était changé. Elle cogna faiblement à la porte pour lui signifier qu'elle avait terminé et il sortit la rejoindre. Elle s'était habilée mais avait passer les couvertures autour d'elle. Il regarda ses jambes nues sous sa jupe : elle allait avoir froid. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.   
- Veux-tu allez à la cafétéria attendre pour le début des cours ?  
- Je ne veux pas allez en cours, pas aujourd'hui, refus Sakura en toussant rudement, la voix écorchée et la respiration difficile.   
- Tu as raison.. je peux te reconduire chez toi ? Je n'irai pas en cours non plus...   
Sakura allait accepter lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle connaissait Tomoyo : elle vivait avec ! Elle regarda timidement Syaoran, qui la regardait avec attention, inquiet.  
- On ne pourrait pas aller chez toi plutôt ? Ma coloc est..malade et a besoin.. de repos et de silence complet.   
- D'accord. Cesse de faire de si grandes phrases, tu vas te ruiner la voix. Viens, j'ai une auto, on va y être au chaud.   
Elle désigna les ouvertures. Il les enleva et alla les rangers. Il revint et pass son bra autour d'elle. Elle recommençait à avoir froid, et ça ne l'étonnait pas vu qu'elle portait une jupe plutôt courte et un chandail à manche courte assez mince. Ils allèrent jusqu`'à l'auto de Syaoran, que Sakura observa avec attention, visiblement impresionnée. Même à l'intrieure, elle fouilla le tableau de bord et observa patiemment toutes les fonctions. Syaoran la laissa faire en mettant le chauffage, amusé.  
- Elle est belle tu l'a eu pour combien ?! Elle roule bien ?! C'est une automatique !   
Il sourit en la voyant se forcer la voix pour poser des tonne de questions. Il découvrit ainsi qu'elle était passionnée par les automobiles. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle rigola en faisant ouvrir le tiroir à gants devant elle par erreur qu'il réalisa combien il avait eu peur de la perdre pour toujours, elle, la fille qu'il aime. Sans réfléchir, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne fit rien pour l'en empècher.   
  
  
Sakura descendit et regarda la maison. Elle siffla, impresionnée. Il sourit. Il avait une assez grande maison, en effet. Elle servait avant de chalet pour sa famille, mais sa mère la lui avait donner comme résidence durant ses études. Elle avait deux étages et un sous-sol, trois chambres avec des lits double. Un très grand salon avec une cheminée et une cuisine très moderne. Il avait normalement aussi un grand jardin à l'arrière, mais Syaoran était en rénovation et donc la cours était cachée par de grands paravents. Il fit visiter à Sakura près lui avoir donner de bonnes couvertures. Ils s'installèrent près du feu de foyer avec un chocolat chaud. Syaoran la regarda longuement. Elle était si belle ! Ses longs cheveux dorés tombaient élégemment sur les couvertures, ses yeux d'émeraudes étaient de nouveau remplis de joie de vivre. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement, heureuse d'être là.   
- Tu n'as pas peur d'être ici ?!   
Sakura le regarda, étonnée.   
- Tu me connais depuis seulement deux semaines et tu viens déjà chez moi. Tu me fais vachement confiance, qu'est-ce qui ne te dis pas que je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ?   
- Tu ne m'aurais pas sauver la vie. Et puis, tu l'aurais déjà fais quand tu m'as fais visité les chambres, non ?   
- Peut-être parce que j'aime mieux sur le canapé ?   
Elle lui tira la langue.   
- Quand même, tu n'es pas prudente Sakura ! Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce qui t'étais arrivé.   
- Je me suis cognée, expliqua Sakura en frottant son front. Je n'ai pas bien vu le rebord, du coup tout est devenu noir. Je t'attendais.   
Syaoran posa sa tasse de café et alla la serrer contre lui, inquiet mais soulagé de la savoir en vie, près de lui.   
- Je devais m'iquièter finalement ? Demanda gentiment Sakura en blaguant.   
Syaoran lui sourit tendrement en écartant une mèche de devant ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'en y repensant plus tard qu'il rougissa en réalisnt la proxiité de leur visage.   
- J'ai eu une peur horrible de te perdre, Sakura. La prochaine fois, attend-moi sur le bord, d'accord ?   
Sakura lui sourit et rougis avant de l'étreindre à son tour. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 


	5. Dans les bras d'un rêve

.:: Fermes les yeux, ne vois plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 5 : Dans les bras d'un rêve   
  
Sakura ouvrit lenement les yeux, émergeant peu à peu de son sommeil. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, perdue. Où était-elle ? Elle pencha la tête et vit Syaoran qui dormait, la tête appuyé contre ses cuisses. Elle se souvint alors qu'ils étaient chez lui, dans sa chambre. Ils avaient commencés à étudier mais Syaoran s'était plaint d'être mort de fatigue après le sauvetage. Elle l'avait forcé à se coucher et il s'était installé ainsi. La pièce s'était bien réchauffée et Sakura n'avait plus de frissons causé par sa noyade. Elle regarda Syaoran, qui semblait dans des rêves doux. Il semblait si paisible en ce moment, bien endormie contre elle, le petit carnet de révision encor dans la main sur son ventre. Sakura en profita pour le regarder longuement, avec les rayons de soleils qui emplissaient la chambre. Ses cheveux dépeignés de couleurs de chocolat lui tombait sur le visage, encadrant sa peau de pèche. Il était plus grand qu'elle de près de 4 pouce, et il était musclé. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était ses yeux. Lorsqu'il la regardait, elle avait l'impression d'être spéciale, d'être la seule qu'il voyait. Et quand il souriait, elle était complètement chavirée ! Il était si gentil avec elle. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de lui, elle ignorait même s'il vivait seul ici, s'il avait une petite amie - quoi qu'il ai déjà dit être un solitaire. Elle s'était surprise à être jalouse une fois en entendant une des filles parler de lui. Elle n'avait toutefois pas encor compris pourquoi. Comment pourrait-elle être amoureuse de lui, elle le connaissait depuis si peu de temps !   
Et pourtant...   
Syaoran remua soudainement et bâilla avant d'ouvrir les yeux, battant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Sakura rosit en le regardant se réveiller. Il la regarda, agréablement surpris de la trouver là.  
- Q'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?   
- C'est toi qui as dormis sur moi !   
Syaoran se redressa, le visage écarlate. Elle rigola et repoussa ses cheveux.   
- Alors finalement c'est vraiment vrai, j'devais m'inquièter !   
- Mais non bien sur que non !!! J'suis pas comme ça j'te jure !! J'ai dormis rien de plus ! Crois-moi !   
Sakura rigola et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami qui se confondait en excuses et en prières   
- Je te crois, t'inquiète !   
Il sourit, soulagé. Sakura le regardait un instant, assis devant elle sur le grand lit vert. Dire que six heures pus tôt, il l'avait rammené de la mort ! En posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, hurla une petite voix intérieur, ce qui fit rougir Sakura   
- Syaoran.. merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé. S'il avait fallut que je meurs ! Je suis bien trop jeune, mais je crois que je serais aller rejoindre papa et maman si tu n'avais pas été là.   
Syaoran lui sourit tendrement avant de lever une main hésitante et de caresser sa joue.   
- Si tu étais partit je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Ça m'apprendras à te laisser seule.  
- Tu n'y est pour rien, protesta Sakura en sentant soudainement son corps trembler et fondre lentement.   
- Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné... s'il avait fallut qu'tu partes... Souffla tendrement Syaoran   
Sakura sentit un frisson lui monter dans le dos lorsqu'elle réalisa que malgré elle, son visage allait cherché celui de Syaoran. Ses paupières pesaient soudainement des tonnes et elle n'arrivait plus malgré ses efforts à les garder ouvertes. Elle posa ses mains de chaques côtés des cuisses de Syaoran sur lesquelles il était assis pour s'empècher de tomber. Sa tête tournait et son coeur battait à tout rompre. Syaoran, contrairement à elle, ne semblait pas dans un profon dilemme mental. Comment faisait-il ? Toutes ces pensées ne prirent qu'une seconde à traversée l'esprit de Sakura. Dès l'instant où les lèvres de Syaoran effleurèrent les siennes, elle perdit l'usage de ses neurones. Il posa tendrement sa main contre sa joue et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de Sakura. Contrrairement à ce qu'avait pensée Sakura, il était en plein dilemme. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'embrasser comme ça, mais son coeur, son coeur qui était si heureux ne lui cirait qu'une chose :   
VAS-Y SYAORAN !!!!!! ELLE EST À TOI!!!   
Syaoran pressa avec une nouvelle ardeur, refusant jalousement de la sentir s'éloigner de lui. Il se souleva pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec plus de profondeur. Elle goûtait si bon ! La pèche...   
Il ouvrit les yeux une seconde, sous le choc, lorsqu'il s'écarta et que Sakura le replaqua contre elle, répondant à son baiser. Il les referma et l'embrassant sans réserve, lui disant d'une certtaine façon son premier " je t'aime ".   
- Syaoran tu as reçu un...appel ? S'écria une jeune fille en ouvrant la porte, les séparant brutalement. Syaoran ! Je peut savoir ce que cette fille fait dans... TON LIT ?!   
  
- Je suis si désolée, s'excusa Meiling à Sakura en l'aidant à débarasser la table. J'ai tendance à être très protectrice avec Syaoran, au nombre de filles qui ont tenté de mettre le grappin dessus !   
- Ça va, protesta Sakura en rigolant, embarassée. Mon frère est pire, je t'assure ! Il a sortit de force mon ancien petit ami de la maison parce que son bras avait glissé alors qu'on regardait un film au salon. Tous les voisins sont sortit sur leur perron pour voir ce qui faisait crier Touya. Pas besoin de te dire que je n'ai plus revu le garçon ensuite !   
Les deux filles rigolèrent sous l'oeil attentif de Syaoran, qui n'avait pas encor dérougit. Non seulement est-ce qu'il avait perdu tout son controle et avait osé embrasser, mais il avait fallut que Meiling entre comme ça ! Il soupira en prenant une gorgée de thé. Au moins Sakura ne semblait pas leur en vouloir et s'entendait bien avec Meiling.   
- Alors si j'ai bien compris tu as eu le coup de foudre pour Syaoran à la piscine ?!  
- Mais non... nous sommes amis, il m'a sauvé et je suis venue me réchauffer ici.   
- Mais tu l'as bien embrassé, non ? Demanda à voix basse Meiling, ignorant que son cousin les écoutait.   
- C'était un accident, souffla Sakura.   
- Hé bien ! Rigola Meiling. Dommage, je te trouvais pas mal pour lui !  
- Ne dis pas de bétises ! Je suis fiancée de toute façon.   
Syaoran s'étouffa avec son thé. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui, surprises.   
- Ça va Syaoran ? Demanda Sakura, soucieuse. Tu as bus trop vite ? Mon pauvre !   
Meiling les regarda ensemble, Syaoran se confondant en excuses, le regard tendre et les joues rouges, et Sakura qui le couvait. Comment pouvait-elle être fiancée ?! De un elle semblait trop jeune, et de deux elle était sans aucun doutes amoureuse de Syaoran. Le baiser "accidentel" dans lequel elle les avait surpris n'avait rien d'innoncent ! Meiling se demandait même comment elle les aurait trouver si elle serait arrivée trentes minutes plus tard. br  
- Je dois allez au campus, je vais voir une amie à moi ! Sakura, tu veux que je te déposes ?   
- D'accord !   
Meiling lui fit signe qu'elle l'attendait dehors. Sakura ramassa ses choses avant d'aller voir Syaoran.  
- Tu viens nager demain ? Demanda-t-elle, les joues rouges, en le regardant, étendu sur le divan.   
- Comme toujours.   
Elle le salua et pivota lorsque Syaoran attrapa son poignet et la pencha vers lui. Il l'embrassa doucement mais rapidement sur les lèvres.   
- Sakura, je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais osé... tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais fiancée.   
Était-ce de la déception qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux ?! Oh non, s'il fallait qu'elle le perde !   
Elle se pencha et lui rendit son baiser.  
- Je t'expliquerai, Syaoran. Merci encor !   
- C'était normal, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir là !   
- Non, pas pour ça, pour mon premier baiser ! Rigola Sakura en s'en allant en courrant rejoindre Meiling qui klaxonnait.   
Syaoran la regarda partir, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres.  
Sakura s'installa à côté de Meiling et attacha sa ceinture, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.   
- Sakura, tu n'es vraiment pas amoureuse de Syaoran ? Je l'aurais pourtant cru !   
- Oh Meiling, ton cousin est si formidable, soupira Sakura, le regard perdu dans le vague.   
La chinoise la regarda, un sourcil levé.   
- Tu es amoureuse de lui, constata-t-elle.   
- On peut peut-être dire ça comme ça.   
- Mais tu n'as pas dis que tu étais fiancée ?   
Sakura fit une moue en se laissant câler contre le siège en cuir.  
- C'est une drôle d'histoire.. tu vois, mon frère est vraiment jaloux comme je te l'ai dit, alors il a "arrangé" un mariage... il m'est interdit de sortir avec un de mes prétendants sans l'avoir d'abord présenté à Touya, et pour ça on se sert de l'argument " je suis fiancée mais si je trouve mieux aux yeux de mon frère... "   
- Mais tu es loin de lui maintenant, et libre. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle tu a fugés, non ?   
Sakura la regarga, surprise. Meiling soupira et montra e siège arrière, sur lequel traînait des caméras.  
- J'suis d'mèche avec Tomoyo.   
Sakura regarda l'équipement, embêtée. Ça devenait louche ! 


	6. Une question d'attitude

.:: Fermes les yeux, ne vois plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 6: Une question d'attitude   
  
Sakura arriva à la piscine un peu plus tard, ayant trtaîner dans les vestiaires. elle alla poser sa serviette sur le bord et chercha Syaoran, les yeux plissés. Elle apperçut une tache beige qui s'étrait. Sa vue était horrible ce matin ! Elle regarda les escaliers qui menaient à l'eau et la piscine trouble. Elle frisonna de peur malgré elle.   
- Ah te voilà ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas !   
Elle cligna des yeux et soudainement sa vue s'améliora. Elle se leva et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Syaoran, qui rougit.   
- Bonjour !   
- B'jour... j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas !   
- Bin voyons. Tant que tu es là pour me faire le bouche à bouche, tout va bien ! Rigola Sakura.   
Elle oscilla soudainement et Syaoran la retint rapidement.   
- Je suis désolée, je ne vois pas très bien aujourd'hui.   
- Tu veux allez dans l'eau ?   
- Pourquoi serais-je venu à la piscine sinon ?!   
Syaoran rousit et lui prit la main.   
- Non, j'te dis ça parce que tu as peut-être...peur d'y retourné après ta..noyade.   
- J'avoue que ça fait un peu peur, mais si tu es là .. !   
Il lui sourit tendrement et ils allèrent dans l'eau ensemble, mains dans la main. Sakura le quitta une fois en bas des escaliers et nagea tranquillement vers le milieu de la piscine. Syaoran la surveilla en nageant lui-même avant de se tourner sur le dos pour regarder le ciel, qui commençait à s'éclairer. Sakura alla le rejoindre, souriante. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil.   
- Tu n'es pas gênée toi, hein ?   
Sakura se pencha et regarda son bikini en grognant.   
- C'est à toi de pas regarder là ! Et puis c'est toi le pas gêné, tu m'as embrassé sans m'demander mon avis !   
- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir sentit t'écarter !   
- Je sais, j'étais avertit.  
- Et tu sauras que je n'ai pas spécialement regardé là, c'est juste que tu n'es pas prudente, tu es seule avec moi !   
- J'ai confiance en toi.   
- De toute façon, ajouta Syaoran avec un sourire, tu n'as pas une attitude de jolie fille.   
- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'insinues par là toi ?!   
- Les filles normales qui ont .. disons les mêmes attraits que toi, ne s'habillent pas comme toi, se maquillent et ont une attitude plus provocante.   
- Et toi comme les autre garçons, ça t'plaît c'genre de fille ? Tu aurais voulut que j'te sautes dessus en te montrant une vue plongeante de mon décolletée ?!   
- Tu es fiancée.   
Sakura figea. Le même ton qu'la veille. C'était évident que c'était de la peine, elle le savait maintenant. Mais pourquoi serait-il triste ?! Parce qu'il l'avait embrassé alolrs qu'il n'aurait pas dut ou.. parce qu'il... Le coeur de Sakura fit une embardé. Une sorte de peur la prit et elle sentit les mots se bousculer dans sa gorge.   
- Attends Syaoran se n'et pas ce que tu crois..   
Il la regarda, curieux, attendant la suite. Sakura rougit et baissa la tête.   
- Syaoran je ne suis pas... réellement fiancée. Mon frère est très protecteur alors on a toujours dis ça à mes prétendants pour les décourager, et tu vois c'est resté par habitude... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai sortit ça hier.. j'suis désolée. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à jouer dans le dos de la personne que j'aime, je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé si j'avais vraiment été fiancée.   
- C'est de ma faute, protesta Syaoran, en allant s'assoire sur les marches, laissant toutefois la moitié de son corps dans l'eau pour ne pas attraper froid. Je n'aurais pas dut... j'aurais dut te demander.   
- Je ne me suis pas écartée.   
Syaoran sourit à Sakura, qui venait de s'assoire près de lui. Il renversa la tête et s'appuya contre les marches pour regarder le soleil qui se levait. Sakura l'imita.   
- Tu as peur d'un jour ne plus pouvoir voir le soleil comme ça ?   
- Oui. Quand je suis aveugle parfois j'ai si peur que je ferme les yeux, comme pour me dire que c'est momentané. C'est pour ça que pendant qu'j'le peut encor, j'observe tout ce qui me tient à coeur pour pouvoir m'en souvenir parfaitement si jamais...   
- Tu es courageuse. Je serais paniqué à ta place.   
- Tout dépend des personnes autours de toi qui t'épaule.   
Syaoran lui sourit tendrement. Il passa un bras derrière elle et elle s'appuya instantanément contre lui en regardant le ciel.   
- Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaude et douce.   
- Oui, totalement.   
- Je ne sais pas si ça se peut de vraiment tomber amoureux d'une personne dès qu'on la voit, mais je crois que c'est possible d'être simplement attiré par quelqu'un dès la première rencontre, expliqua Sakura   
- Tu crois que c'est ce qui nous es arrivé ?   
- Un coup de foudre ?   
Syaoran rougit.   
- Dans le sens d'être attiré simplement... j'veut dire, tu sais, amis...   
Sakura rigola et approuva.   
- Ouip! Ou alors c'est un vrai ! Après tout, tu m'as embrassé !  
- Sakura !!!   
- D'accord j'arrête, rigola la japonaise en lui tendant son petit doigt. On n'en parle plus, ce sera notre secret. Promesse ?   
Syaoran le lui serra en souriant.   
- Promis.   
- Syaoran, ton type de fille, c'est le genre qui ont l'attitude ? Demanda Sakura un peu plus aggresivement que ce qu'elle aurait voulut.  
- Non.. bien sur, on ne peut pas nier qu'elles ne sont pas séduisantes mais..   
- Pour toi, être séduisante, c'est des filles qui se cachent sous du maquillage, qui portent les derniers vêtements à la mode, qui hurlent comme des folles quand elles voient un ballon venir vers elle, qui ne bougent pas de peur de se casser un ongle, qui se penchent à tout bout d'champ pour qu'on voit leurs strings et qui portent des chandails si bas qu'on se demandent si finalement l'utilité d'un chandail n'est pas de cacher les cotes ?! S'enflamma Sakura   
- Bon dieu Sakura que de préjugés ! Non, pour moi ce n'est pas ça, la beauté. Mais ce n'est pas non plus ce à quoi je juge une fille tu sais ? Je pourrais aimer autant une fille naturelle qu'une un peu plus superficielle, tout dépend de l'attitude et de qui elles sont.   
- T'es sur que tu ne me dis pas ça juste pour m'amadouer ? Demanda Sakura, les mains sur les hanches en le regardant de haut, s'étant levée durant son petit monologue.   
- Oui, ma p'tite nature ! Mais tu sais, tu ne peux pas non plus te venter d'être parfaitement naturelle toi non plus.   
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Sakura, surprise, en cessant de descendre les marches pour retourer à l'eau.   
- Je t'ai vu te mettre un peu de mascara l,autre jour chez moi. Et quand tu te penche pour ramasser tes choses, il n'y a aucune ligne visible !!!   
Sakura rougit et alla dans l'eau, vexée. 


	7. La conscience tranquille

.:: Fermes les yeux, ne vois plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 7: La conscience tranquille, les lèvres jointes   
  
Syaoran arriva un peu plus tard ce matin-là, ayant été retenu par Meiling qui cherchait ses clés.  
Il fut très surpris et très triste de ne pas trouver Sakura à la piscine. Il se glissa tout de   
même dans l'eau et réfléchit silencieusement en regardant le soleil qui était déjà levé.  
Peut-être qu'elle s'était impatienté à force de l'attendre et qu'elle partit ? Et si elle était  
plutôt devenue aveugle ? ! Il frissonna et plongea pour s'empêcher d'y penser. Il émergea et  
soupira en regardant aux alentours. La matinée lui sembla bien longue, son angoisse croissante  
en ne la voyant pas à son casier. Juste avant de partir dîner, il entendu une des amies de   
Sakura raconter à son petit ami que la jeune japonaise n'était bel et bien pas venue en cours.   
Inquiet, Syaoran alla dîner, la tête ailleurs. Il déballait son sandwich lorsque la vit aller  
vers l'école.  
- Sakura ! Par ici !   
Elle se tourna vers lui et il fut soulagé de la voir le chercher avant de lui sourire et de  
courir vers lui.   
- Ah, c'est donc de ça que tu as l'air quand tu es habillé ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en   
se tenant devant lui en riant.  
- Je te retournes la chose, quoi que tu sois moins couverte que moi avec ta p'tite jupette !   
Tu te crois encor au lycée ?   
Elle rigola et regardant autour, sa main en visière. Syaoran l'observa, si belle avec son  
chemisier et sa jupe plissée, ses longs cheveux attachés en une belle queue de cheval.   
- J'peut déjêuner avec toi ?   
- Bien sur, assis-toi !   
Elle s'assit près de lui sur l'herbe fraiche. Elle déballa son petit panier à repas avec entrain.   
- Je meurs de faim ! J'ai passé la matinée à l'hopital !   
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Syaoran, inquiet, en prenant une bouchée de son propre repas.   
- J'ai perdue la vue, je suis arrivée à la fin de mon stocks de médicaments. Je suix aller  
le renouvler et ils en ont profités pour me faire subir une batterie de tests.   
- J'ignorais que ta vue dépendait de ta médications, souffla Syaoran   
- Si ! Et laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas grand chose rigola Sakura, visiblement peu touchée.   
- Ça doit êtrre cher   
Elle perdue un peu de son entrain et il s'en voulut instantanément.  
- C'est un fait, c'est de plus en plus cher... mais je vais m'en sortir, du moins j'espere !   
- Saki... n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi.. je suis très riche, j'ai en masse d'argent si tu en a besoin.   
- J'vais quand même pas te ruiner ! J'te connais depuis si peu de temps, je vais attendre un peu avant de te quêter !   
Syaoran sourit tendrement avant de la regarder se pencher vers son lunch. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en regardant sa pâte d'amande. Il sourit et la lui tendit.   
- Tu en veux la moitié ? J'me sens généreux.   
Elle approuva en souriant et croqua à belles dents dans la délicieuse pattiserie. Elle se lècha les lèvres, comblée.   
- C'est trop bon ! La pâte d'amande est mon pêché mignon !   
- Moi aussi ! Sourit Syaoran avant de manger son morceaux. Je l'ai fait moi-même.   
Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent d'admiration et elle lui prit la main, émue.   
- Wouah.. Syaoran c'est vrai ? Ohlala ... Syaoran.. tu es mon idole ! Tu ferais un mari parfais.   
Les joues de Syaoran prirent en feu et il eu soudain peur de perdre conscience.   
- Ça fait tout drôle de se voir hors de la piscine ! Rigola Sakura en saluant l'équipe de poms-poms girls. Tu ne trouves pas ?   
- Si, mais c'est loin d'être déplaisant, souffla Syaoran, encor sous le choc.   
Le vent souffla soudainement et Sakura garda la main sur la mèche de cheveux qui s'obstinait à vouloir partir de derrière son oreille. Elle garda l'autre sur le pan de sa jupe pour qu'elle ne se soulève pas trop. Syaoran observa ses mouvements, songeant un instant que si les anges existaient vraiment, ils seraient des Sakura.   
Elle se retourna vers lui avec un large sourire   
- Tu veux voir mes lunettes ? Je trouve que j'ai l'air d'un rat de bibliothèque avec !   
Syaoran approuva, souriant. Sakura s'assit devant lui et chercha ses lunettes dans son sac. Elle les mit et fronça le nez.   
- Tu es toujours aussi mignonne avec tes lunettes, petite idote !   
- Non ! Tu ne trouve pas que ça fait.. intello?   
- Non, ça te donne un look sexy !   
Elle lui tira la langue en riant. Elle sortit un livre de son sac et l'ouvrit devant elle.   
- J'ai un examen hyper important demain, j'espere réussir à seulement m'y rendre !   
Syaoran s'assis derrière elle et regarda par dessus son épaule.   
- Je suis totalement nul en psychologie   
- Moi, c'est en maths. On fait une entente, je t'aide pour la psycho et toi tu m'aides pour maths !   
- Je t'aide déjà pour ta pièce de théatre !   
- Alors demande-moi n'importe quoi et j'le ferai ! S'exclama Sakura, suppliante.   
Les joues de Syaoran prirent en feu. Il se prit à fixer les lèvres de Sakura.   
- Euhm... d'accord. Je t'aiderai, mais je garde la proposition pour un autre moment.   
- D'accord.   
Il sourit à Sakura avant de passer une main douce sur sa joue.   
  
- Syaoran, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton jardin ? Pourquoi c'est couvert ? Demanda Sakura en délaissant ses exercices de japonais.   
- Secret, répondit simplement Syaoran en continuant son travail.   
Sakura se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond en soupirant. Ils travaillaient depuis des heures dans la chambre de Syaoran, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle regarda autour du lit où elle était couchée. Elle scruta les photos sur la table de chevet.   
- C'que t'es mignon là-dessus ! Rigola Sakura en lui pointant une des photos. Qui s'est, la fille, ta copine ?   
- Ma soeur, répondit Syaoran en souriant. Une de mes soeurs, en fait.  
- Tu en as plus qu'une ? Et tu as un frère ?   
- Non, seulement des pestes.  
- Elles ont l'air adorables, protesta Sakura.   
- Tu ne les connais pas, répondit Syaoran.   
Il ferma ses bouquins en comprenant que Sakura avait terminé avec les études pour ce soir.   
Il la regarda prendre chacunes des photos, l'air sérieux. Il prit une poignée du pop-corn   
qu'il avait posé près de lui. Il s'étira pour réveiller ses muscles qui n'avait pas apprécier  
de rester assis près du lit durant tant de temps.   
- Tu es le plus jeune ?   
- Oui.   
- Et c'est ta mère ?   
- Oui.   
- .. Et ton papa ?   
- Mort quand j'étais très jeune, je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. L'homme sur la photo est Wei,  
mon protecteur, mon gardien. Il a prit soin de moi depuis que je suis petit.   
- Moi c'est ma maman qui est morte quand j'étais toute petite, je ne me souviens pas du tout   
d'elle ! Mais papa et Thomas m'en ont beaucoup parlé, j'ai pleins de photos d'elle, alors je   
suis heureuse!   
Syaoran lui sourit tendrement avant de grimper sur son lit pour la rejoindre.   
- C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas grand chose sur l'un et l'autre, hein ? Demanda Sakura en   
s'asseyant contre les oreillers pour lui faire de la place.   
- Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, avoua Syaoran en prenant place près d'elle, mais  
je me sens proche de toi.   
Sakura lui sourit tendrement avant de se coller contre lui.   
- Moi aussi je me sens bien près de toi ! Mon coup de foudre !   
Il tourna la tête vers elle pour lui sourire mais ne put garder longtemps son regadr sur elle,   
fermant les yeux pour capturer les lèvres qui venaient contre les siennes. Sakura l'embrassa   
avec fougue et il n'hésita pas à répondre, posant ses mains sur ses joues pour la garder contre   
lui. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion lorsque meiling fit irruption dans la chambre.   
- Syaoran tu as reçut ton.. ENCOR ?! Êtes-vous sur que votre relation se définit par l'amitié ?!  
  
Syaoran se recula brusquement mais Sakura resta près de lui, les joues roses. Meiling grimaça   
et s'assit près d'eux.  
- Je n'ai rien vu promis ! Syaoran, tiens, ton chèque.   
Syaoran fit une petite danse de la victoire en prenant son chèque. Sakura braîlla soudainement  
et dodelina de la tête. Syaoran se tourna vers elle, inquiet.   
- J'ai un coup de fatigue, et mes yeux.. ça commence à s'assombrir.   
Meiling poussa tout en bas du lit et Syaoran eu tôt fait de retroussé les couvertures.   
- Alors couches-toi !! Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade à cause de moi !   
- Non non ça va, prostesta Sakura pendant qu'elle se faisait border par les deux cousins.   
- Non, couches-toi ! Ordonna Meiling. Je vais allez te chercher un lait chaud !   
Elle sortit en un coup d'vent. Syaoran la regarda partir avant de retourner vers sakura, qui le  
regardait tendrement. Il sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colone et il lui caressa   
amoureusement les cheveux.   
- Sakura, je...  
Le téléphone sonna près d'eux, l'interrompant. Il décrocha et fronça les sourcils en répondant   
que c'était un mauvais numéro. Meiling revint alors avec le lait chaud. Ils la bordèrent avant   
de la saluer et de la quitter pour la nuit. Meiling sortit en premier mais Sakura retint Syaoran  
un instant.   
- Je vais te laisser une place...   
Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir.   
Lorsqu'il se coucha, deux heures plus tard, Sakura dormait profondément sur le côté droit de   
son lit. Il s'y glissa, un peu gêné. Il se coucha d'abord dos à elle mais il fini par trouver   
ça trop dur. Il se toura vers ele et réalisa qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui en dormant. Il   
sourit, ému par sa beauté, réalisant que le dicton " Les femmes sont des anges dans leur   
sommeil " était bien vrai. Il brava toutes ses peurs et contraintes et passant ses bras   
utour d'elle et en posant sa tête dans ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux. Attirée dans   
sommeil, Sakura s'avança et se blotit contre lui. Ils dormirent ainsi toute la nuit, dans les  
bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient... en secret. 


	8. Adieu Sakura

.:: Fermes les yeux, ne vois plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 8: Adieu, Sakura   
  
Syaoran nageait dans la piscine en regardant le ciel. Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte grincer. Il fit signe à Sakura mais fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Il se dirigea vers la rive en soupirant.   
- Ne soupire pas comme ça, rigola Sakura.   
- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu ne vois pas du tout ?   
- Oh, je vois, c'est juste.. un peu flou.   
Il lui prit délicatement les mains et les porta à ses lèvres.   
- Tu viens te baigner ?   
- Non, j'ai d'autres plans.   
- Ah bon ? Comme ?   
Elle lui mit une clé sur le nez   
- J'ai réussi à avoir la clé pour la petite piscine tourbillon !   
Syaoran sourit, comblé. Il la prit par la taille et la colla contre lui.   
- Je peux y allez avec toi ?   
Elle lui sourit, les joues roses, et le conduit juqu'à la petite salle. Ils mirent le bain en marche avant d'y entrer. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et Sakura posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
- Ça, c'est un moyen parfais pour commencer la journée ! Surtout avant un examen.   
Syaoran approuva, les yeux fermés d'exstase. Il sentit la main de Sakura lui caresser la nuque et il rougit légèrement. Soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La pièce trembla brutalement, faisant sursautter les deux étudiants. L'alarme d'incendie se fit entendre, les pressant d'agir. Ils sortirent de la pièce et sortirent dans la salle de piscine. Syaoran courut chercher ses vêtements et enfila son pantalon à la hâte.   
- Sakura, tes vêtements sont-ils dans le vestiaire ? Demanda Syaoran en voyant de la fumée sortir de celui-ci.   
- Oui..   
Il lui lança sa serviette et son chandail.   
- Mets-le, il va te couvrir ! Nous devons sortir.   
Elle le mit en plaça la serviete autour de sa taille. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la porte vitrée sur le côté de la piscine. Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre et il y eu des cris. Syaoran tenta d'ouvrir la porte et ragea lorsqu'il compris qu'elle était barrée. Il repoussa Sakura, prit sa propre serviette, l'enroula autour de son poing avant de frapper de toute ses forces dans la vitre. Il enleva les débris qui risquaient d'être dangereux et prit Sakura dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle se coupe. Ils courrurent vers la rue, où les autres personnes de l'école se regroupaient. Sakura poussa un petit cri en tombant. Syaoran se tourna, surpris.  
- Je suis aveugle, souffla-t-elle simplement. br  
Syaoran la prit de nouveau dans ses bras avant de la conduire vers le groupe de rescapés. Au loin, on entendait les sirènes des ambulances et des pompiers qui arrivaient. Il y eu une troisième explosion qui fit voler les vitres de la piscine en éclat. Des flammes se propagèrent au toit et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il s'écroule. Sakura fouilla dans son sac que Syaoran avait prit soin d'emporter pour y trouver des gouttes pour les yeux. Elle regarda alors la piscine en feu et les gens autour d'elle. Plusieurs étaient blessés, tous sous le choc. Elle regarda rapidement autour alors que les ambulanciers débarquaient et demandait si quelqu'un était encor à l'intérieur.   
- Monsieur To ! S'écria-t-elle en ayant compter tout le monde. Il est encor à l'intérieur ! Il était dans la salle de musculation !   
Les pompiers se mirent en position pour allez le chercher. Un ambulancier s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa de soigner sa jambe qui saignait. Sakura accepta, ne l'ayant même pas remarquer. Ils offrirent des couvertures à Syaoran et Sakura. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils demandèrent à Syaoran s'il était blessé qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne l'avait jamais lâché. Elle s'accôta contre lui, songeuse.   
- Syaoran.. si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais resté bêtement là, aveugle, devant la porte barrée, et je n'aurais pas été capable de sortir. Un peu dire.. que tu m'as sauvé la vie !   
Syaoran l'embrassa sur le front.   
- On l'a échappée belle, ma Sakura..   
Il la serra contre lui et ils regardèrent le feu, bénissant le ciel de ne pas y être resté. Les caméras de télévisions arrivèrent au moment où on sortait monsieur To du brasier : il allait s'en tirer, ayant eu la brillante idée de se réfugier dans les douches qu'il avait fait couler. Syaoran et Sakura décidèrent alors de quitter, soulagés.   
Sakura était couchée sur le lit de Syaoran, sur le ventre, et écoutait le bulletin de nouvelle. On finissait d'éteindre le feu, 4 heures après sa naissance. Les gymnases et la piscine étaient complètement détruits, mais le reste de l'école n'avait que peu de dommages. Les explosions venaient d'un des vestiaires : problème de chaudière. Sakura mordit la pointe de son crayon pendant que Syaoran la rejoignait avec des grignotines.   
- Pas encor midi et déjà, c'est toute une journée !   
Sakura rigola en approuvant.   
- J'ai peine à croire que tout cela est arrivée, approuva-t-elle en prenant une poignée de jujubes.   
- Moi aussi. Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne avec tes lunettes ?   
- Non !   
Il lui donna un coup affectueux sur la tête.   
- C'est parce que tu vois mal que tu ne te trouves pas mignonne avec tes verres, j't'assure !   
Sakura lui sourit et se tourna sur le dos.   
- Tu sais que je pourrais m'habituer à porter tes vêtements ? J'me sens bien dedans, et ils sentent bon ! Ils sentent... toi !   
- Et qu'est-ce que je sens ?   
- Les feuilles d'automnes, murmura Sakura rêveveusement.   
- Ah bon ? Rigola Syaoran   
- Et moi ? Je sens quelque chose ?   
- La pêche, répondit sans hésitation Syaoran.   
- J'aime bien les pêches ! Rigola Sakura. Ça me va ! Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec ta famille ?   
- Je ne les supporte pas.   
- Ça, c'est méchant !   
- J'te taquine. Ils habitent trop loin de l'école. Mais de toute façon, quand je suis là, y'a pas moyen d'avoir la paix ! Mes soeurs me courent toujours après, et l'ainée à un bébé qui pleure toujours   
- Tu ne voudrais pas d'enfants toi ?! S'exclama Sakura, sans comprendre pourquoi elle était horrifiée à cette idée.   
- Bien sur que oui, j'en veut ! Mais un bébé qui pleure, c'est pas l'idéal pour étudier ! Mon idéal, ça serait... deux filles et un garçon !   
- Moi aussi c'est ce que j'aimerais ! S'exclama Sakura. Ouille !   
Elle s'assit et ferma les yeux en les frottant.   
- J'ai comme eu un éclair, et la je ne vois presque plus rien.. sanglota Sakura. J'ai peur que bientôt, les médicaments ne soient plus suffisant. br  
- Ne dit pas ça, protesta Syaoran en posant un doigt sur se slèvres, ça porte malheur.   
Sakura leva les yeux vers lui, touchée. Elle frisonna vant de fermer les yeux pour allez l'embrassez un instant. br  
- Sakura, j'aimerais que tu saches, murmura Syaoran entre deux baisers, je veut vraiment que tu saches que.. depuis que je t'ai rencontré.. tu occupes tout mon coeur.. Sakura.. je veut te dire..   
Sakura brisa leur baiser pour le regarder, les yeux pleins d'eau.  
- Je t'aime, Sakura.   
Le coeur de Sakura bondit de joie. Elle l'embrassa lorsqu'on sonna à la porte à répétition. Énervée, Syaoran alla répondre, maudissant le destin qui s'acharnait à tout gâcher. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Tomoyo en larmes.   
- Syaoran ! Sakura est ici ?   
- Sakura ?! Euh, oui....?   
Sakura arriva, sous le choc de voir Tomoyo aussi. Sa cousine lui sauta au cou.   
- Sakura, le docteur Sean a appelé.. ils ne peuvent plus te fournir tes médicaments ! Leur dernière offre, c'est l'opération, qui coûte neuf milles dollars ! Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour répondre ! Oh Sakura je ne veut pas que tu deviennes aveugle !   
- Quoi ?! Souffla Sakura, détruite. Non ! Ça ne se peut pas, ils ne peuvent pas ! Je vais allez le voir, je dois trouver une solution... br  
Elle regarda soudainement Syaoran. Il les regardait avec un drôle d'air. Sakura sentit les larmes monter. Il allait bien comprendre qu'elle connaîsait Tomoyo et qu'elle lui avait mentit. Sa meilleure amie se dirigea vers la porte. Sakura la suivit mais s'arrêta pour aller vers Syaoran. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, les larmes aux yeux.   
- Je suis désolée.. souffla-t-elle simplement, la voix brisée.   
- Je t'aime, répondit Syaoran simplement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.   
Sakura sanglota et l'embrassa en retour avant de sortir en courrant rejoindre Tomoyo. 


	9. Regardes moi

.:: Fermes les yeux, ne vois plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 9: Regardes-moi   
  
Syaoran regarda de loin le casier de Sakura. Depuis le jour de l'incendie, il ne l'avait pas revu.. il avait croisé Tomoyo et Eriol, mais ils s'étaient sauvés. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Il avait cru que Sakura ne connaissaient pas Tomoyo et Eriol... si ça se trouve, elle savait déjà qu'il l'aimait. Il se sentait mal, mais surtout inquiet pour Sakura. Il ne savait pas où la rejoindre.   
Il apperçut de loin Tomoyo, qui parlait avec un professeur. Peut-être que c'était chez elle que Sakura habitait ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait toujours trouvé des excuses pour ne pas l'ammener chez elle ? Il irait voir après les cours. Mais ce fut Tomoyo qui vint à sa rencontre.   
- Syaoran.. Sakura retourne au Japon. Elle n'a plus accès aux médicaments, la seule option qui reste est une opération très risquée, mais.. mais il manque encor de l'argent, alors je ne sais pas.. si elle va seulement pouvoir l'avoir.. Syaoran, va la voir, s'il-te-plaît. Elle se sent mal, elle elle certaine que tu la déteste.. elle pars demain matin, elle a besoin de te voir.   
Syaoran sentit son coeur se briser. Il prit la clé que Tomoyo lui tendait.   
- Nous habitons à l'appartement 9 de la résidence principale.. aide-moi Syaoran ! Je ne veux pas la perdre plus que toi. Et Syaoran, ne lui en veut pas. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui est tout fait.. Elle avait peur de savoir ce que tu pensais d'elle, alors je prenais les renseignements pour elle, tu comprends ? Elle tiens tellement à toi.. elle ne sait pas que tu l'aimes.   
- Je lui ai dit hier... avant que tu arrives.   
- Vas lui redire, sourit Tomoyo lorsque la cloche sonna. Bonne chance.   
Syaoran approuva et se dirigea vers son auto. Tant pis pour les cours de psychologie !   
Sakura était couchée sur son lit et sèchait ses larmes lorsqu'elle entendit la porte. Ne voulant pas voir Tomoyo ou Eriol, elle se cacha sous ses oreillers. Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher de sa chambre et sa porte grincer. le lit se pencha lorsque Syaoran s'assit près d'elle.   
- J'ai l'argent qu'il te manque, Sakura. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser devenir aveugle !   
Sakura sanglota et sortit brutalement de sa cachette, les yeux lumineux, souriante.   
- Syaoran ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!   
- Je suis venue te voir. Je ne te vois plus depuis que nous avons perdu notre piscine !   
- Je pars demain...   
- Je sais, j'ai parlé à Tomoyo. Elle m'a aussi expliquée pourquoi tu m'as mentis, petite idiote !   
- Je suis tellement désolée...   
- T'as pas à l'être ! Murmura tendrement Syaoran en lui caressant les cheveux. Combien il te manque ?   
- Pour quoi ?   
- Pour l'opération.   
- ...3000$, répondit Sakura.   
- D'accord. En voilà déjà 1700, déclara-t-il en posant sur la table un chèque. Maintenant, il nous faut le reste. Fais-moi confiance, j'le trouverai, d'accord ? Ce soir, j'Te promet de revenir avec le restant.   
- Pourquoi, Syaoran ? Demanda Sakura   
- Parce que je t'aime. Fais-moi confaince ! Lanca-t-il en sortant.   
Eriol et Tomoyo ne perdirent pas une seconde. Ils firent appèlent à l'équipe de cheereader- dont Sakura faisait partit - et ils s'installèrent un peu partout dans l'école pour récueuillir les dons. Ils étaient dans une école de 500 évèles : si chacuns mettaient 2$, ils seraient déjà près du but. La collecte allait trrès bien, Sakura étant plutôt connue et très aimé. Plusieurs personnes mirent plus de deux dollars, les professeurs participèrent aussi. à la fin d ela journée, Eriol compta l'argent. Il ne leur manquait que 200$ avec l'argent que Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura elle-même, la récolte et Touya donnait. Syaoran pensa rapidement.   
- Je pourrais vendre ma Jeep ? Proposa-t-il.   
Eriol secoua la tête   
- Trop important. Il doit bien y avoir une solution.. !   
Monsieur To entra en boitant pour venir voir la récolte.   
- 200$ seulement ? Je peux bien le fournir ! Sakura est celle qui a remarqué que j'étais encor dans le brasier, et je l'aime bien, cette petite ! Voilà votre argent. Et rammenez-la moi en santé et avec ses beaux yeux !   
Tomoyo lui sauta au cou et Syaoran applaudit en pernant l'argent. Il ramassa tout puis fit signe à ses amis que tout allait bien.   
- J'y vais !   
Il courrut jusque chez Sakura. Il la trouva dans son lit en trrain d'écouter la télé. Il lui sauta pratiquement dessus.   
- Sakura ! J'ai l'argent comme promis !   
Elle rigola en le voyant bondir sur son lit, heureux, son butin dans les mains.   
- Comment tu as fais pour le trouver ?   
- Nous avons fait une collecte à l'école, et avec tout cela il nous manquait 200$ mais m'sieur To est arrivée les as donner ! S'exclama Syaoran, heureux. Tu es sauvé !   
Sakura le fit assoire en riant, pour le calmer.   
- C'est pas encor gagné, Syaoran.. tu sais, l'opération comporte plusieurs risques.. Il y a 45% des chance que je reste aveugle, 15% que je ne puisse plus voir les couleurs.. et 12% de chances que je ne me.. réveille plus ensuite.   
- Rien à foutre, souffla Syaoran. Je dis que ça va marcher, moi. Tu es déjà un ange, tu ne peux pas mourir.   
Sakura sourit tendrement, touchée. Syaoran regarda la lune qui s'était installée.   
- Ta dernière nuit ici, hein? Alors suis-moi !   
- Pour allez où ? Demanda Sakura, surprise.   
- Chez moi ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !   
- Ah bon ? ! C'est quoi ?   
- C'est une surprise, j'te l'ai dit ! Mets-toi en maillot, et viens avec moi ! C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je peux te voir, alors on va en profiter !   
Sakura obéit. Elle chercha son maillot et fit signe à Syaoran de se retourner.   
- Ne mattes pas !   
Il attendit, les joues roses. Elle prit ses choses et le devança.   
- Alors ? Je te suis !   
Il sourit et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils filèrent ensemble jusqu'à chez lui. Arriva à la maison, il plaça ses mains sur ses yeux.   
- Surprise, je te l'ai dis, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Fais-moi confiance. Viens.   
Il la dirigea dans la maison puis à l'extérieur, sur la pelouse qu'elle sentait sous ses pieds. Il l'arrêta enfin et prit un moment avant de se pencher vers elle.   
- Attention.. ouvre.   
Il enleva ses mains et Sakura poussa un cri d'admiration. Devant elle, dans le jardin, il n'y avait plus de toiles ni de paravent. Il y avait à la place une grande pisicine chaude illuminée par une lumière sousmarine hallucinante. Tout autour se trouvait des lampions qui donnait un air romantique à la piscine. Des tas de plantes entouraient la piscine, créant un espace intimes. Elle enleva ses vêtements à la hâte et s'y jeta. Elle refit surface en riant.   
- C'est chaud, c'que c'est bon !   
Saoran sourit, satisfait, fier de lui. Il la rejoignit dans l'eau.   
- Elle est superbe ! Quelle chance tu as ! Tu l'as fait construire ?   
- Oui, après avoir dessiné les plans ! J'ai bien crut qu'elle te plairait !   
Elle nagea jusqu'à lui et l'étreignit.   
- Je vais toujours être ici maintenant, rigola Sakura. Il faut que je revienne, c'est trop génial !   
Il passa ses bras autour de sa fine taille pour la garder un moment contre lui. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur le nez, joueuse. Il lui suorit amoureusement et elle frisonna de joie.   
- Syaoran, tu sais, je n'ai jamais put répondre vraiment à tes "je t'aime", mais maintenant je veux que tu le saches.   
Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis se recula d'à peine deux millimètres de ses lèvres.   
- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde.   
Syaoran l'embrassa avec passion, pour éviter de hurler de joie. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement dans la piscine. Le ciel ronda soudainement en haut d eleur tête et une fine pluie commença à tomber.   
- L'orage se lève, ma Sakura, on devrait allez à l'intérieur !   
Sakura approuva en regardant le ciel. Syaoran alla chercher des serviettes pour qu'ils se sèchent puis ils entrèrent. Il leur fit un bon chocolat chaud puis ils montrèrent se coller dans la chambre de Syaoran devant la télé.   
- Quand est-ce que tu pars, demain ? Demanda Syaoran   
- Mon avion décolle à onze heure, répondit Sakura en se collant contre lui sous les couvertures.   
- Tu ne seras pas seule là-bas j'espère ?!   
- Non, THomas sera là. Tomoyo et Eriol aussi, ils ont acheté des billets. J'ai tellement peur que ça tourne mal.  
Syaoran l'embrassa sur la tempe.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.   
Elle lui sourit faiblement et frotta sa joue contre la sienne, amoureusement.   
- J'te fais confiance, rigola-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.   
Syaoran la laissa faire avant d'aller la chercher à sont tour pour un baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes avant que Sakura ne se laissa tomber dans les oreillers. Syaoran se coucha près d'elle tourné vers elle, tenant sa tête, appuyé sur son coude. Il caressa tendrement sa taille, hypnotisé par sa bien-aimé.   
- C'est drôle quand même, murmura Sakura en caressant du bout du doigt les lèvres de son copain. On s'est rencontré dans une piscine à l'école, il y a 4 mois de cela, et on ne s'est souvent vu que là, mais ça suffit.. à nous rendre amoureux.   
- Coup de foudre, murmura Syaoran, souriant.   
- Et le jour où je peux enfin te dire que je t'aime, c'est la veille de mon départ vers la table d'opération.   
- C'est pour ça que tu ne mourras pas. Ça serait trop bête, répliqua Syaoran en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Sakura, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander, tu vois ? Si jamais, il arrivait quoi que se soit.. j'aimerais être certain que tu vas revenir, tu comprends, que tu vas me revenir, que tu seras toujours mienne. Alors j'ai.. voyons..   
Il se tortilla pour chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en sortit une boite de velours.   
- Voilà ! J'ai trouvé cela pour en être sur.. je sais que c'est complètement incensé et irrationnel, et que c'est assez bizarre de te demander ça le jour où j,apprend.. que mes sentiments sont partagés mais.. Sakura, tu voudrais bien.. être ma fiancée ?   
Sakura sourit tendrement en regardant la bague d'argent surmontée d'une fleur rose.   
- C'est complètement fou, mais je dis oui, mon Syaoran.   
Elle l'embrassa longuement alors qu'il la lui passait au doigt. Ils se couchèrent, dans l'es bras l'un de l'autre.   
- Pas mal pour un premier jour, rigola Sakura. Prévois-tu m'épouser demain et me faire un enfant ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.   
- Pas t'épouser voyons, pas demain ! Je viens de te donner de l'argent pour tes beaux yeux. Par cntre, pour le bébé.. !   
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
- Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas parce que tu étais aux études !   
- Rien n'empêche de se pratiquer, souffla tendrement Syaoran à l'oreille de Sakura, qui frissonna.   
Syaoran rigola et l'asura que c'était une blague. Elle tourna son visage vers elle.   
- Moi, je suis sérieuse.. c'est peut-être notre dernière nuit, Syaoran..   
Il la regarda longuement avant de sourire. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle répondit avec fougue. Le baiser s'enflamma, se passionna. Les mots se cnfondaient avec les gestes, la tête de Syaoran ne répondait plus. La seule chose qu'il réussi à percevoir fut le souffle amoureux et taquin de Sakura qui lui demandait si Meiling était à la maison. 


	10. Fermes les yeux,ne vois plus que mon âme

.:: Fermes les yeux, ne vois plus que mon âme ::.  
Chapitre 10: Fermes les yeux, ne vois plus que mon âme   
  
Sakura battit des paupières en se réveillant. Les rayons de soleil innondaient la pièce. Elle   
sentit les bras de Syaoran se refermer autour d'elle etil l'ebrassa dans le cou.   
- B'jour, grogna-t-il, encor tout endormi.   
- B'jour, murmura-t-elle en réponse en se tourant vers lui souriante.   
Elle rigola en le voyant sourire, à moitié réveillé. Elle lui caressa les yeux et il rigola,   
réalisant combien il devait avoir l'air idiot. Elle l'embrassa pour le consoler puis se coucha   
contre lui.   
- Tu as bien dormis ma toute petite ? Demanda-t-il doucement.   
- Oui, trop bien avec toi, murmura Sakra en se collant contre lui, frottant son nez contre le   
sien.   
Syaoran la garda contre lui, se régalant de la chaleur de la couverture dans laquelle elle était  
enroulée. Elle l'ouvrit pour le permettre de venir contre son corps. Elle regarda derrière elle,  
les joues roses.   
- J'ai souillé tes draps ?   
- Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche !   
Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux de sa douce, la fixant amoureusement.   
- Tu me vois, ma Sakura ?   
- Oui.   
- J'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important que je ne t'ai pas dit hier.   
- Tu as le sida ? br  
- Mais non. J'ai acheté un billet.   
- Pour quoi ?   
- Ton vol de demain. J'veut pas te laisser là-bas, seule.   
Sakura éclata en sanglot et se colla contre lui en frottant sa tête dans son cou.   
- Oh merci !! Oh Syaoran, mon amour ! Je suis si heureuse.. j'ai tellement peur Syaoran si tu   
savais ! J'essai de me convaincre que tout va bien allez mais je tremble sans arrêt, je sens les  
larmes me piquer les yeux... j'ai si peur de ne plus jamais te revir, te serrer dans mes bras !  
Je veut encor te sentir frisonner sous mes mains, t'entendre me dire que je suis ta belle fleur,  
que tu m'aimes..   
- Je t'aime, murmura Syaoran en cherchant ses lèvres. Tu es belle.. regardes-moi.   
Elle le regarda et lui sourit au travers de ses larmes. Il les chassa d'un geste tendre du pouce  
et l'embrassa sur le front.   
- Je t'aimerai même si tu es aveugle, je t'aimerai même si en sors faible. Mais je sais que tu   
ne mourras pas. Pas comme ça, le lendemain de la plus belle nuit de ma vie avec toi. Pas après   
notre première fois, ça ne peut pas être la dernière ! Tu es l'ange qui a volé mon coeur, tu   
n'as pas le droit de mourrir avec !   
Sakura l'embrassa, ne sachant quoi répondre.   
- Et tu as promis de revenir dans la piscine ! Et nous sommes fiancés, tu me dois le mariage !   
Et je veut vivre avec toi ! Alors ne pars pas, okay ? Accroches-toi !   
Sakura approuva et l'embrassa plusieurs fois en promettant de tout faire pour rester. Elle se   
décolla un peu de Syaoran et le regarda amoureusement.  
- L'avantage c,et que je connais maintenant ton corps par coeur, dans les moindres contours..   
tu es beau, Syaoran ! À la hauteur de ta réputation je dois dire !   
Syaoran rigola et s'appuya sur un bras pour mieux la voir.  
- Ma réputation ? Tu exagères.   
- On m'avait dit que tu étais plutôt doué entre les draps!   
- Bien voyons !! Je ne l'ai fait que 4 fois avant toi. Mais de tourte façon je m'en fiche c'est  
toi que j'aime ! Grogna-t-il en l'embrasant près de l'oreille. Et je vais même te dire un secret:  
tu es ma préférée !   
Elle rigola et lui sourit tendrement. Il l'embrassa fougeusement sur les lèvres puis alla   
s'attaquer à son cou, qu'il embrassa amoureusement. Sakura se laissa faire, la tête renversée,  
se délectant de la délicieuse sensation. Syaoran sa replaça tendrement en regardant le corps   
qu'il tenait contre lui.  
- Comment se fait-il que tu sois si belle ? Comme tu es belle. Encor plus que je l'aurais cru,   
et pourtant tes bikinis n'en laissant pas gros pour l'imagination ! Comme tu es belle.. je suis  
trop chanceux ! Toute à moi ! S'exclama-t-il, visiblement heureux   
Il la pressa contre lui et ils se regardèrent longuement, se souriant. Sakura jeta alors un coup  
d'oeil au réveil de son amoureux.   
- Syaoran.. il va falloir partir bientôt.   
Il la serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'appaiser.   
- N'aie pas peur, si tu as peur j'aurai peur aussi. Je serai à tes côtés tout au long, jusqu'au  
moment où tu ouvriras tes beaux yeux pour me regarder et me dire encor une fois que tu m'aimes.  
Je t'aime moi.   
- Moi ausi. Bisous.   
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Sakura rigola ensuite.   
- Pourquoi tu ris toi?   
- Je repense à tout c'qui c'est passer cette semaine.. nos bisous, nos conversations sur notre   
amoureux idéal, sur les coups d'foudre... le feu, tes je t'aime, le miens hier, la bague les   
billets et notren uit.. c'est beaucoup en une semaine !   
- Je sais.. si ça avait été das d'autres circonstances, j'aurai pas fait tout ça ma pauvre   
petite ! J'me sens pervers ...   
- Tu l'es aussi, répondit Sakura en posant sa main sur celle de Syaoran, qui avait glissé un   
peu plus bas que son dos.   
Il la caressa amoureusement mais Sakura le repoussa.   
- C'est tellement drôle. On ne se connaît que depuis 4 mois, on est officiellement un couple   
depuis hier et regarde où je suis !   
- Manque juste que tu tombes enceinte !   
- Met moi enceinte et ça va allez mal ! Le prévint-elle   
- T'aurais dut me dire ça hier soir mon amour, protesta Syaoran. Y'es un peu trop tard !   
- Tu l'as dit toi-même: pas durant nos études !   
Syaoran eu une moue piteuse.   
- J'te taquine, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant. Disons que j'vais faire une exception pour   
hier ! Mais si jamais je survis, j't'avertis j'me met à la pillule !   
- Comme si j'allais protester, rigola Syaoran. Allez ma belle debout, faut y allez.   
Sakura sursautta et posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Elle s'assit sur le lit en grimaçant. Syaoran   
s'assit à son tour et la prit contre lui.   
- Regardes-moi.   
Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard triste.  
- Tu es toujours aussi belle, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. Tu me vois ?   
- Un peu, répondit Sakura. Mais ça fait mal.. allez, en route.   
Elle s'arracha à la chaleur du lit qu'elle aurait souhaiter ne plus jamais quitter et chercha   
ses vêtements, qui était sur le sol près de ceux se Syaoran. Elle sourit tendrement et commença  
à enfiler ses sous-vêtements avant de se retourner vers Syaoran, qui était resté assis et qui   
souriait mystérieusement.   
- J'peux savoir c'que tu fais ?   
- Je profite des beautés de la nature. T'es belle.   
Elle grimaça.   
- Pervers. Vas-y, rinces-toi l'oeil.  
Elle fini de s'habiller puis se tourna avec un large sourire vers Syaoran.   
- À ton tour, Roméo ! Tu dois t'habiller aussi j'te signale !  
Il se coucha sur son lit et essaya d'attrape ses boxers mais Sakura les attrapa et les tint  
hors de distances.   
- No Way !   
Il lui sourit tendrement, songeant que ça ne lui déplairait pas de commencer chaques journées   
comme ça.   
L'aréoport était vide, mais devant l'aire d'attente de l'avion de Sakura, il y avait bien du   
monde. Tout ses amis, ses professeurs et la direction étaient venus la saluer. Sakura remerçia  
ceux qui venaient l'encourager et lui donner des peluches, des fleurs et des sucreries, bien   
encré dans les bras de Syaoran qui refusait de la lâcher. L'avion arriva et tout le monde la   
salua. Elle resta près du hublot pour regarder le paysage, toute souriante. Syaoran somnolait   
sur son épaule, lui tenant la main tendrement. Tomoyo et Eriol rigolaient près d'eux en   
discutant avec Sakura pour l'empêcher de penser à l'opération. Une fois arrivé au Japon, Sakura  
gagna de l'entrain et de l'anxiété. Elle regarda autour, laissant Syaoran à demi-endormit   
s'occuper de ses baggages. Elle repéra aors son frère. Elle partit à la course pour lui foncer  
dessus en sanglotant. Touya la serra avec force contre lui, l'embrassa dans les cheveux. br  
- Sakura, dieu merci tu va bien! Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai découvert que   
tu n'étais plus là ! Petite idiote ! Ne pars plus jamais comme ça, tu m'entends ? Regarde toi !  
Toute juste 15 ans !   
Syaoran rougit soudainement et Touya fronça les sourcils, curieux. Eriol et Tomoyo le saluèrent,  
lui expliquant qu'ils avaient prit soin de Sakura et qu'ils l'avaient hébergés. Touya les   
remerçia puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'hopital. Le trac prit Sakura d'assault et elle se mit à   
hoqueter en tremblant. Syaoran la tenait près de lui pour la réconfortée et la diriger,   
puisqu'elle avait pratiquement perdu la vue. À la porte de l'établissement, elle était rendue   
aveugle et n'arrivait presque plus à marcher tant elle était effrayée. Ils se rendirent voir   
le docteur qui l'opérait et il lui indiqua où se changer et où les rejoindre. Syaoran alla   
l'aider à enfiler sa jaquette pendant que Touya emplissait des papiers.  
- On devrait acheter des jaquettes d'hopital, ça te donne un air très sexy, murmura Syaoran en   
l'enlaçant, essayant de refermant les pans pour que tout le monde ne puisse pas profiter 'une   
vue sur ses belles fesses.   
- Pervers, répondit Sakura, touchée qu'il détende l'atmosphère. Tu seras là, hein Syaoran ?   
Même quand je serai sur la table, tu seras là ?   
- Je te tiendrai la main approuva Syaoran en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Je te l'ai promis,   
j'le ferai ! Ton frère aussi va être là. Il va te tenir l'autre main. Jamais nous ne te   
laisserons.   
Sakura approuva puis lui prit les mains.   
- Syaoran.. si jamais j'en venais à mourrir.. je veux que tu gardes mes cendres, et que tu   
ailles les diperser sur ce qui reste de notre piscine. C'est là que j'ai commencé à vivre,   
c'est là que je t'y est rencontré. Je veut ensuite que tu aides l'école à rebatir cette piscine  
pour que d'autres comme nous deux soient heureux. Je t'interdis de m'oublier, je serai avec toi  
à jamais. Mais je t'interdis aussi de ne plus jamais chercher l'amour : il y aura quelqu'un   
d'autre, ne perd pas espoir. Et je veut que tu viennes porter des fleurs sur ma tombe tous les  
ans, au Japon. Garde aussi contact avec Touya, appaise sa peine.   
Syaoran l'embrassa longuement et elle se sentit faiblir lorsque les larmes de son amoureux   
coulèrent sur ses joues.  
- Je te le promet, souffla simplement Syaoran.   
Ils retournèrent voir les autres. Le docteur leur expliqua longuement l'opération, leur répéta   
de nouveau tout les dangers, proposant une dernière fois de reculer. Sakura refusa fermement.   
- Très bien. Nous allons donc t'injecter un liquide qui t'endormiras lentement, puis nous   
t'endormirons de nouveau avec un gaz avant de proceder à l'anasthésie locale de ton visage.   
À partit du moment de l'injection, tu auras l'impression de t'endormir, ça peut prendre jusqu'à  
vingt minute comme ça peut en prendre cinq. Prête ?   
Elle approuva et se tourna vers Syaoran. Il l'embrassa tendrement pendant que l'aiguille   
s'enfonçait, Sakura lui ayant déjà mentionnée en avoir peur. Le docteur lui fit signe qu'il   
allait revenir. Sakura souffla, se sentant un peu mieux et déjà engourdit.   
- Ça va allez, Saura, courage ! Et au pire, ma petite soeur, tu iras voir maman et papa avant   
moi, chanceuse.   
Elle sourit tendrement à son frère. Elle frisonnna.   
- J'ai peur, murmura Sakura. je suis toute crispée..   
Syaoran grimpa dans son lit et se plaça derrière elle. Il lui massa les épaules et elle émit un  
petit ronronnement.   
- Tu resteras.. à mes côtés pour toujours.. si je meurt, ce sera à moi.. d'être avec toi.. pour  
toujours.. parce que je t'...   
Elle ferma les yeux, s'endormant. Ils attendirent d'être certains qu'elle dormait vraiment avant  
d'apeller le docteur. On la transfera sur civière puis on la conduit à la table. Eriol et   
Tomoyo allèrent s'installer dans une salle d'attente, les yeux humides. Syaoran et Touya se   
firent mettre des vêtements de protection et ils s'installèrent. L'opération commença alors.   
Syaoran refusa de regarder, fermant les yeux en détournant la tête pour cacher ses larmes qu   
coulaient. Touya, lui, gardait les yeux poser sur sa soeur, n'empèchant pas les larmes de couler.  
L'opération dura quatres heures, dans le silence des bruits des machines qui indiquait si Sakura  
survivait. Au moment où le docteur allait déclarer que c'était fini, une machine se mit à hurler  
. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et fixèrent la ligne qui ne bougeait plus.   
- Elle vient de sombrer dans le coma, souffla le docteur. Nous avons échoué à tout faire sans   
dégats... je suis désolé.   
Syaoran se tourna vers son amoureuse, qui ne se réveillerait pas dans une ehure comme prévue.  
Il avait envie de courir hors d'ici, échappé au bruit strident, à l'image de Sakura, mais il   
lui avait fait une promesse qu'il tiendrait. Ils suivirent la civière jusqu'à la chambre de   
Sakura où on la brancha encor à d'autres machines. Touya alla apprendre la nouvelle à Tomoyo et  
Eriol. Syaoran s'installa près de Sakura et lui sourit tendrement.   
- Accroches-toi, ma toute petite. C'est pas encor fini.   
- Vous avez vu les bancs dans les douches ? Demanda Meiling en riant. Il me semble que c'est   
l'endroit rêver pour un film porno !   
- Tu ne penses qu,à ça ?! S'exclama Syaoran en riant.  
- Dans un hopital ! Grimaça Tomoyo en essayant de réparer un petit trou dans le chandail de  
son amoureux. Tu es morbide !   
- Mais non, pas ici, amis disons qu'avoir une douche comme ça, je saurais quoi faire !   
- T'es pas vierge toi ?   
- J'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis avec le même mec depuis 4 ans ! Syaoran soit sérieux !   
Il lui grimaça. Il jeta un cuop d'oeil aux deux autres amoureux.   
- À vous, la question ne se pose même pas je suppose !   
Eriol lui sourit en lui tirant la langue. Il regarda Sakura, qui dormait.   
- Elle est toujours aussi belle, même s'il elle dort depuis sept jours !   
- Une infirmière l'a douchée hier pendant que je dormais, répondit Syaoran, embêtée. Elle   
aurait put me réveiller la garce ! En plus que les douches existent visiblement les femmes !   
Meiling rigola.   
- Et Sakura, Syaoran, elle est vierge dis-moi ? Demanda Tomoyo avec un ton très sous-entendu.  
Une machine se mit soudainement en marcha. Ils la regardèrent, surpris, puis haussèrent les   
épaules. Les machines ici partaient puis s'étaiengnaient sans arrêt. Les médeins leur avaient   
expliqué ce qu'elles voulaient dire mais aucuns d'exu n'avait vraiment compris, trop occupé à  
pleurer. Seul Touya avait retenu leur nom et leur fontion, mais comme il était partit chercher  
un café, ils ne le sauraient pas ! Syaoran se redressa et s'étira.   
- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?!  
- Ohoh ! Il est offusqué ! Tu as couché avec Sakura ?!   
- Elle a quinze ans en plus ! S'exclama Tomoyo. Elle vient tout juste de les avoir ! T'as pas   
honte !?   
- Mais c'est pas de tes affaires c'que j'fais avec elle ou pas ! S'exclama Syaoran, vexé.   
La machine qui s'était allumé se mit à devenir plus bruyante, embêtant les occupants de la   
pièce.   
- Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe ?   
- Non non, la machine de la mort c,est elle, déclara Eriol en pointantn une machine sur   
laquelle ils avaient poser une peluche en forme d'ange pour s,en souvenir. C'est i elle ne fait   
plus de bruit qu'on doit avoir peur. C'est quoi elle alors ?   
- Aucune idée, répondit Syaoran.   
Il s'assit près du lit et prit la main de Sakura, qu'il posa sur ses lèvres.   
- Sa main est chaude, souffla-t-il.   
- Elle n'est pas morte non plus ! S'exclama Meiling avec dégoût. Donc, tu as couché avec Sakura ?  
  
- ... le vendredi soir avant de partir. Vous m'fichez la paix maintenant ?   
Tomoyo rigola.   
- Mignon !   
La main de Sakura remua dans celle de Syaoran. Celui-ci sourit tendrement. Sakura bougeait de   
temps à autres et grognait dans son sommeil lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être changé de position.  
Elle remua de plus en plus.   
- Je crois qu'elle est inconfortable, conclu-t-il. Au moins c'est bon signe.   
La machine monta encor d'un cran et Eriol lança une peluche dessus, énervé.   
Les doigts de Sakura se refermèrent contre ceux de Syaoran.   
- Elle doit faire un cauchemar.  
- Est-ce qu'on rêve quand on est dans le coma ? Demanda Meiling en se couchant sur le ventre   
dans les oreillers, tenant son menton dans ses mains.  
- Sûrement, répondit Eriol en apuyant Tomoyo contre lui. Sinon ça doit être nnuyeux.   
- Il parrait qu'on entends quand on est dans le coma. Pauvre elle, elle doit bien rire de toutes  
nos conneries !   
Syaoran sourit et embrassa la main de Sakura.   
Touya entra dans la pièce et fronça les soucrils en regardant la machine.   
- Touya enfin ! C'est quoi cette ere qui arrête pas de chigner ?   
- Aucune idée. J'ai oublié, répondit-il.   
Sakura remua de nouveau et pressa les doigts de Syaoran avec force. Elle haussa les épaules et   
grogna.  
- Elle a besoin d'être tournée je crois, suggéra Touya.   
- Elle n'aime pas ormir sur le dos de toute façon, souffla Syaoran.  
Touya lui lança un regard meurtirier, sachant très bien comment Syaoran pouvait le savoir.   
Sakura remua de nouveau.   
- J'espere que c'est bon signe.. j'espere qu'elle va se réveiller.   
Un des doigts de Sakura e posa au travers de ses lèvres et il fronça les soucrils. Elle était   
plus agitée que d'habitude.   
- Syaoran ? Apella-t-elle d'une voix rauque.   
Ses amis bondirent autour de son lit. C'était le deuxième mot qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'elle  
était tombée dans le coma, le premier n'ayant eu aucun sens, quelque chose qui sonnait comme   
Ké-rau.   
- Je suis toujours aveugle, poursuivit-elle.   
- Tu es réveillée mon amour ? Demanda Syaoran, surpris.   
- Oui.. depuis un bout de temps, quelques minutes..   
- Je vais alez chercher les docteurs ! S'exclama Touya, tout heureux.   
Sakura en inclinant son cou pour se réveiller un peu mieux.   
- Est-ce que le lit s'incline ? Je crois que si je reste encor couché je vire folle.   
Syaoran chercha la télécommande qu'il acctionna. Sakura sourit, heureuse d'être un peu plus   
assise. Elle secoua la tête.   
- Ça servit à rien, je suis toujours aveugle.  
- Tu as un bandage sur les yeux, petite idiote, rigola Syaoran. Ma Sakura.   
Il la serra contre lui comme il put, évitant les fils qui reliait Sakura aux solutés. Elle   
sourit et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.   
- Nous avons eu si peur, Sakura, souffla Meiling en lui caressant les ceux   
- Meiling ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!   
- Je suis venue quand j'ai sut que tu étais dans le coma biens ur !   
-.. j'étais dans le coma ?   
Ils rigolèrent.   
- Depuis une semaine, oui !   
- Une semaine ? Bon dieu !   
Syaoran sourit tendrement et sentit les larmes monter, heureux de la savoir hors danger.   
Le docteur arriva et Touya se dépècha d'allez tenir la main de sa soeur.   
- Je suis très heureux de te savoir réveillée, Sakura ! Comment te sens-tu ?   
- J'ai mal partout et je veux me lever !   
Il rigola.   
- Doucement doucement ! Une chose à la fois quand même ! Que vois-tu ?   
-.. du noir ?   
- Oui, bien sur.   
Il sortit une petite lampe de poche qu'il alluma devant le bandage qui la couvrait du front   
jusqu'au nez.   
- Ça viens de changer.   
- Bien, tu réagis au moins à la lumière. Fermer les lumières s'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-il à   
Tomoyo et Eriol qui s'éxécutèrent.   
La pièce était maintenant seulement éclairée par le soleil qui pénétraient d'en bas du rideau.   
- Te sens-tu prète à enlever le bandage ?   
Sakura hésita mais elle sentit la main de Syaoran se resserer contre la sienne.   
- Oui.   
Il chercha l'aggrafe et commença à le dérouler lentement. Syaoran et Touya la regardait   
attentivement commes les autres. Lorsque le bandage disparu, Sakura avait les yeux fermés.   
Syaoran lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle sourit et les ouvrit courageusement, comme un   
bébé qui regarda pour une première fois. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois.   
- Je ne vois.. pas très bien...   
Elle secoua la tête et s'essuya les yeux.   
- C'est un peu embrouillé. Et sombre.   
- Tu réagis moins à la lumière une je l'aurais cru. Ouvrez une lumière, suggéra-t-il.   
Eriol obéit et attendit la réaction des beaux yeux d'émeraudes. Elle sourit tendrement et se   
tourna vers Syaoran. Il glissa ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle sourit alors largement.   
- Tu es beau tu sais ? Je t'aime.   
Il lui sourit amoureusement et l'embrassa tendrement. Tomoyo applaudit.   
- Yeah !  
- Je peux sortir de mon lit bientôt ? J'ai besoin d'allez nager.   
Syaoran sourit et s'accôta contre elle. Touya lui sourit en retour, soulagé de savoir sa soeur   
en vie et non aveugle. Ils écoutèrent d'une oreille le médecin qui leur donnait des conseils et  
des restrictions. Sakura regardait par la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas encor prête à retrouver   
son père et sa mère, et dieu l'avait compris. Elle regarda Syaoran, qui somnolait. Si elle   
n'aait pas eu conscience être tombée dans le coma, il y avait une choe qu'elle savait, et c'est  
qu'il avait été là toujours été là pour elle.   
Elle elle sevait qu'elle le serait aussi toujours pour lui. 


	11. Épilogue

Note de l'auteure ^_^:   
Et voilà ! C'est fini !!! Je suis triste, mais en même temps heureuse d'avoir fini Fermes tes yeux ! ^0^ J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'en suis suis fière !!   
Merci à Danou, ma première accro, qui a lut les textes avant tout le monde et qui m'a encouragé et qui m'a toujours dit ce qu'elle pensait !!   
Merci à Fannie Moon et à tous les autres qui ont lut mon fic sur le ff.net et qui l'ont commentés !! Vous m'avez encouragés beaucoup beaucoup =D   
Merci à Videl ! J'sais pas si tu as lut mon fic mais j'm'en fiche ! ^-^" D'toute façon j'serais rien sans toi -0-   
J'espere que vous avez aimez ! Pitié dites-moi c'que vous en pensez .   
Allez, bonne lecture de cette conclusion ! =D   
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura sauta dans son lit, faisant grogner Syaoran qui se tourna sur le ventre avant de se cacher dans les couvertures.  
- Je dormais, Saki !   
- Je sais ! Allez debout mon gros loup !   
Elle marcha à quatres pattes jusqu'à lui et baissa les couvetures pour voir son visage et son torse. Elle sourit, fière d'elle, l'air sadique.   
- Debout, sinon j'les enlève jusqu'à tes pieds !   
Syaoran pleurnicha en essayant de se rhabriller. Sakura secoua la tête.   
- On a promit d'allez aider pour rebâtir la piscine ! Allez Syaoran debout !   
Il soupira et lui sourit tendrement.   
- Comment tu fais pour être si pleine de vie aussi tôt ? Je me suis endormie avant toi en plus, et c'était il y a six heures !  
- C'est toi qui m'a fait des avances hier soir, assumes-toi ! Allez debout !   
Syaoran l'attrapa et la coucha sur lui.   
- Pas tout d'suite, encor cinq minutes maman. Tu m'as même pas dit bonjour, petite idiote !   
- Bonjour !   
Ils échangèrent un baiser.   
- J'ai froid à cause de toi, t'as pas honte ? Et je dois prendre une douche... pas envie de travailler.   
- Syaoran ! Tu as promis !   
Il la regarda faire une moue et il se sentit fondre.   
- Viens dans la douche avec moi et j'y vais.   
- Tu triches ! Et je te connais, si j'accepte, on sera pas sortit tout de suite !   
- Et alors ? Tu dois te faire pardonner de m'avoir réveillé ! S'exclama-t-il en lui pinçant gentiment une fesse au travers de son pyjama. Et tant pis si on arrivent en retard. Alors ?   
Sakura soupira.   
- Je suis une esclave de seize ans.   
- Et moi ton méchant maître. Obéit, femme !   
Elle rigola et se dirigea vers la douche en chantonnant.   
Sakura et Syaoran arrivèrent au chantier avec une demi-heure de retard. Tout le monde les accueuillit avec entrain et sourire. En un peu plus d'un an, ils avaient reconstruit les deux gymnases. La piscine était presque terminée, mais il restait encor bien du travail à faire. Une centaine de personnes s'étaient porter volontaire pour la reconstruire. Monsieur To avait laissé les plans à Syaoran et Sakura, qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit inentique à al première où leur amour avait fleurit. Tout deux avaient mis du temps et de l'effort pour rasembler gens et argent, et don la piscine serait renommée en leur nom. À l'entrrée de la piscine, sur les mur frais peinturé, on avait posé des cadres réprésentant trois articles de presse : le premier parlait du feu. Le deuxième de l'opération de Sakura et de la collecte d'argent. La denrière parlait des travaux faient pour remettre la piscine sur pied. Sakura était plutôt fière du travail. Elle regardait les gens perchés sur des échafaux qui lavaient les vitres du plafond. Ele sentit des bras lui enserrée la taille par derrière. Syaoran se colla contre son dos et regarda avec elle la piscine.   
- Pas mal, non ?   
- Parfais, approuva Sakura. Mis à part les vestiaires, c'est pareil !   
- Voilà ton frère.   
Sakura se tourna vers Touya qui venait vers elle en regardant les travaux, satisfait.   
- C'est très bien, Sakura ! Tu sais finalement faire autre chose que manger !   
- Tu exagères, je ne fais pas que ça ! S'exclama Sakura, vexée.  
- Disons que tu es plutôt douée, dut admettre Syaoran en rigolant.   
- Toi demain matin tu pourras pas te plaindre d'avoir mal dormit parce que tu vas passer la nuit seul si tu continues.   
- Méchant esclave qui se rebèle ! S'exclama Syaoran en la tournant vers lui pour la presser contre son corps.   
Ils échangèrent un baiser en souriant. Touya recula, ayant des pensées qui ne se disent pas à voix hautes sur les raisons que Syaoran pouvaient avoir d'apeller Sakura ainsi.   
- Sakura ! Apella une voix derrière eux.   
Sakura se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par dessus l'épaule de son amoureux.   
- Tomoyo !   
- Le maire va venir demain pour assistez à l'inauguration ! C'est du sacré beau boulot.   
Sakura approuva.   
- Je propose d'allez au restaurant ce soir fêter ça ! Suggéra Eriol qui suivait Tomoyo.   
- Bonne idée ! Mais en attendant les gars, au boulot !   
- Santé !   
Les verres tintèrent et les amis buvèrent en choeur. Sakura but une gorgée de champagne dans la coupe de Syaoran, n'étant pas encor majeure pour pouvoir en avoir un verre.   
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Demanda Meiling en se lèchant les babines de délices devant son plat. br  
- Tomoyo et moi allons nous fiancés avant de chercher une boutique pour commencer à travailler, déclara Eriol en tendant du pain à Sakura. Nous aimerions pouvoir lancer la collection de vêtements de Tomoyo cet hiver.   
- Syaoran va commencer son travail le mois prochain, continua Sakura en prenant le pain. Nous allons également aider sa famille à déménager près de la maison. Quand à moi, je crois que pour le moment je vais rester à la maison. Mes yeux ne me premettent pas de rester assise à travailler durant des heures. Je vais.. peut-être plutôt me concentrer sur un autre boulot... Syaoran et moi esperons avoir un enfant. ce sera mon travail. Toi ? Demanda Sakura en tendant le pain à Meiling.   
- Moi je pars pour Lyon dans six semaines pour annoncer aux parents de mon amoureux qu'il est temps de passer au stade après les fiancailles ! Rigola Meiling. Et ton frère, Sakura ?   
- Il s'est trouver une amoureuse avec laquelle ça semble très sérieux. Il a emménager chez Kaho il y a une semaine et je crois qu'il va y rester !   
- Vous essayez vraiment d'avoir un enfant ? Demanda Eriol, surpris.  
- Oui, on en veut vraiment un. Après tout ce qui est arrivé il y a un an, on aimerait avoir quelque chose, notre vie manque d'aventures !   
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ce soir là, en marchant main dans la main vers la maison, Sakura songea à ce que sa vie avait été.  
À 14 ans, elle perdait son père, fuguait loin de chez elle. Elle rencontrait ensuite dans une piscine un jeune homme à la réputation mauvaise qui devenait son ami dans le temps de le dire et pour qui elle développait un profond attachement. Elle passait sa fête seule, ne l'ayant dit à personne, en cherchant de l'argent pour ses médicaments. Elle se noyait ensuite pour être secourue par le garçon de la piscine, qui l'ammenait chez lui. Ils échangeaient là-bas leur premier baiser. Elle passait ensuite dans un incendie avant de recevoir sa première déclaration qui se faisait interrompre par une fille qu'elle n'était pas censé connaître qui lui annonçait qu'elle était condamnée à être aveugle. Une semaine après, le garçon de ses rêves venaient la trouver, l'ammenait dans ce qui deviendrait sa maison, ils se baignaient, elle lui avouait qu'elle l'aimait, il la demandait en fiançailles puis il faisait l'amour durant toute une nuit, le tout dans une seule journée. Elle partait ensuite pour le Japon où elle se ferait opérée avant de tomber dans le coma. Elle se réveillerait pour avoir retrouver la vue et repartait au Japon vivre avec celui qu'elle aime... disons que sa vie avait été très mouvementée ! Combien de femme sur terre pouvait-elle se vanter d'avoir vécue dans te choses aussi jeunes, le tout dans un si court laps de temps ? Elle était bien chanceuse.   
- À quoi tu penses, ma belle esclave ?   
- Je me demandais si les choses auraient été différentes si un seul évenements ne se serais pas produit. br  
- Elle n'aurait peut-être pas été pareilles, mais disons semblables. Je t'aurais dit quand même je t'aime, mais tu ne te serais peut-être pas sauvé. Je ne t'aurais pas demandé immédiatement en fiançailles mais je l'aurais fait tôt ou tard. Tu serais sûremement encor vierge, rigola Syaoran, et nous serions restés à la maison à écouter la télé.   
- Tu crois que nous serions quand même resté ensemble ? Amoureux ?   
- Oui, j'en suis certain.   
- Comment ça ?   
- Parce que tu es mon âme-soeur, que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.   
Elle sourit tendrement et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Ils continuèrent leur marche silencieusement lorsqu'il puisse voir la maison au loin.   
- Saki ?   
- Oui ?   
-.. Je dois vraiment dormir seul ce soir ?   
Sakura sourit tendrement.   
- Le bébé ne se fera pas tout seul. Mais ce soir, on change les rôles.   
- Ah bon ?   
- Moui. Syaoran l'esclave, ça sonne bien aussi.   
Syaoran sourit et serra doucement sa main, amoureux. 


End file.
